Revelations of A Different Future
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Sequel to Freedom Fighters. Shadowstalker and Pandimala are back, and are ready for another journey. Now Cybertronians, they have to watch the world they thought they knew transform before their eyes. When they find out their true purpose for being in this new world, how will they react to the revelations of a different future? Co-Written with DragonScouter.
1. Orion Pax Part 1

**Disclaimer: Welcome back everyone! This is Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter coming to you with the awesome sequel to Freedom Fighters which we have decided to call Revelations of A Different Future. We hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Freedom Fighters. Also, we do not own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Both of us: It's good to be back and we hope you enjoy!**

"In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies, and allies became confidence. And with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved. Though at a measurable personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the Collective Wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself." Ratchet explained.

It had been two months since we lost Optimus to the Decepticons. I thought seeing it on the television was enough to make me cry and yell at the TV, but in real life it hurt even worse.

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron." Arcee protested.

"They were like BFF's." Cliffjumper added.

"They were brothers in arm." Bumblebee said.

"If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime has not yet been granted to him." Ratchet stated.

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Say again." Miko requested.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-prime state." I said. "The historical archivist, Orion Pax."

"You mean in his mind?" June asked.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian? AND A DECEPTICON?" Fowler yelled.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice Fowler. One that I'm sure Optimus would never make in his life." Pandimala shook her helm.

"So if he's riding with the 'Cons..." Bulkhead trailed off.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo." Arcee finished.

"Orion Pax might not currently be an Autobot up here," Ratchet pointed to his helm. "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He put his hand on his chest.

"But we've got to locate him to find out for certain." I sighed.

"Hold up!" Fowler exclaimed. "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me you just can't track Prime?"

"I didn't need to know that." 'Mala whispered to me.

"There's a lot we didn't need to know about Fowler 'Mala." I replied in a whisper.

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since the embark for Earth's core. But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan." Ratchet said.

"Contingency plan?" Cliffjumper asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is that even a word?" Miko raised an eyebrow, making me face palm at her question.

"The key card." Jack seemed to finally come to a realization. "So, what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma." Pandimala smirked.

"The repository of the wisdom of the Primes." I smiled.

"Is that some kind of super computer?" Raf asked.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back in to him?" Jack asked. "Great! Which one's the big V? Over here? Somewhere in the back?"

"If the computer was here Jack, don't you think we would've used it already?" I asked.

"Vector Sigma is more than a super computer Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power." Ratchet said. "On Cybertron."

It was silent for a moment before Cliffjumper broke it, "Well, scrap."

"You just put everyone's thoughts in to words Cliff." I added.

"I had a feeling I did." Cliff smirked at me.

Pandimala coughed discreetly while saying, "Lovebirds."

The glare Cliff and I gave her could've melted ice.

"Jackson Darby, you will NOT be travelling to another planet!" June yelled, gaining our attention.

"I'm in." Miko immediately volunteered.

"Primus, no." I muttered.

"You're not going either Miko." June said before turning to us Autobots. "Not when one of you can."

"June's right." Fowler agreed. "Why send a boy to do a 'Bots jobs?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma." I explained, causing all eyes and optics to go on me. "Or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the keycard to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique bio-signature."

"So, you mean Jack's like some kind of honorary Prime?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one that can return Optimus to us." 'Mala said.

"But why would Optimus willingly endanger a human? A child?!" June exclaimed.

"I'm not a child mom!" Jack objected.

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye." Arcee said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"All of which is mute." Ratchet sighed. "The keycard is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron."

"Which we don't have." Cliffjumper grumbled.

"Dude, what about that?" Miko gestured to the ground bridge.

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them in to Earth's orbit, remember?" Raf reminded her.

"Yeah, but Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbo charge the thing?" Miko asked.

Ratchet seemed to be considering the idea, even though I knew it wasn't going to work. There wasn't really much to do after that. Cliff and I talked some, but what he told me kind of surprised me.

"How about after all this scrap is over I take you on our first date?" Cliff smirked.

I stared at him for a second before smiling. "Just say the word and I'll be there."

"You know, I never thought I'd find love one day." Cliff smiled. "Before I met you at least."

I looked down to keep him from seeing the blush that spread across my face. "You sure know how to flatter a girl that's for sure."

Cliffjumper tilted my helm up and I soon found his lips on mine. I melted in to the kiss and we both were disappointed when we had to pull away.

"I've got patrol." Cliff grumbled. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting." I smirked.

Cliff smiled before transforming and speeding away. 'Mala walked over to me with a smirk. "You two are such lovebirds. But I have to admit, you two are a cute couple."

I smirked. "Don't worry 'Mala. I'm sure you'll find that special someone someday. But please, for the love of Primus, don't place your bets on KO."

"Aww." Pandimala groaned, making me face palm.

We both turned around when we heard beeping and I saw that Ratchet was working on the ground bridge. Raf got up off the couch and asked, "Ratchet?"

Said medic looked up upon hearing his name. Raf then asked, "Are you turbo charging the ground bridge?"

"Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hopes up." Ratchet replied before going back to work.

"You know, it's too bad this didn't actually work." 'Mala said. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about finding the space bridge."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be as interesting if that happened now would it?" I smirked.

"I guess not. But it sure would've made things go by quicker." Pandimala grinned.

"True." I shrugged.

The monitors started beeping and 'Mala and I walked over just as Ratchet answered the call.

_"Ratchet! You awake?" Fowler asked. "This is an emergency!"_

"Agent Fowler, is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked hopefully.

Of course it wasn't. Megatron would never let Optimus off the warship if he wanted to keep up his act.

_"No, its Cons. And they're busting in to the same military research facility they hit two months ago." Fowler answered._

"What do they want now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead asked.

"But for all we know, Optimus is riding with them." I said.

Ratchet turned to us and said, "Roll out." He activated the ground bridge.

Aww! Ratchet just took the awesomeness out of my famous Optimus quote. I grumbled under my breath before transforming and speeding through the ground bridge with the others. Once we were on the other side, I transformed along with the others and pulled out my ion displacers.

"Drop the power source!" I yelled.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knockout taunted.

I heard engines above us and looked up to see vehicons flying towards us. I growled before shooting at them and I managed to hit one of them while Bulkhead and 'Mala hit the other two. I heard a ground bridge opening and turned to see Knockout and Breakdown about to leave.

"We'll be sure to tell the Big O you said hello." Knockout smirked before he and Breakdown ran through the bridge.

I stared at them for a second before transforming and speeding after them. No way was I letting them get away with that.

"Shadow! Wait!" Pandimala yelled.

I was already in the ground bridge. I would've smirked when I scratched Knockout's paint job if I wasn't in my vehicle form. I sped down the halls of the Nemesis, trying to remember which way I had to go to get to Optimus. I wasn't going to make it there anyway, though I'll at least give it a shot.

"Here's where the fun begins." I said as I saw a couple vehicons.

I sped up to one and transformed before punching it across the face. I dodged every shot the other vehicons through at me and I unsheathed my wrist blade before spinning around, chopping off two vehicon's helms. I then pinned another vehicon to the wall before hissing, "Where's Optimus?"

The vehicon didn't say anything, which fragged me off.

"Answer me!" I growled.

I heard footsteps and on instinct I used the vehicon I was holding as a shield as the other drones opened fire. I didn't have time to deal with any of them, so I transformed and zoomed past them. I didn't come here to fight. Besides, I knew Megatron was watching me right this second.

"Scrap." I said to myself as Soundwave came around the corner.

I tried so hard to avoid him, but I wasn't fast enough as I sped in to the ground bridge he opened in front of him. When I came out the other side, I was expecting to be in freezing cold Antarctica. But I was confused when I looked around and saw I was a couple feet away from Mount Kilimanjaro.

"What the heck am I doing in Africa?" I asked before I opened my com-link. "Hey, I need a bridge."

_"Coming up...wait, what are you doing in Africa?" Ratchet asked._

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know." I shook my helm.

A ground bridge opened up a couple feet away from me and I walked inside. Ratchet pointed to the medical berth as soon as I was inside. I didn't have an injuries as far as I knew, but I let him check me anyway.

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location, or if Optimus was above ship?" Ratchet asked.

I shook my helm. "I couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead lashed out and smashed one of Ratchet's tools to pieces. The tool was now a sparking piece of scrap.

"Bulkhead, I..." Ratchet was cut off.

"What? You needed that? Because the only think I knew is our head hancho back!" Bulkhead yelled as he smashed his fists together.

"It's not your fault." Cliff said as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Soundwave cut me off and shipped all the way to fragging Africa. Simple as that." I said.

A beeping from the monitor distracted us and we all turned in that direction when Fowler asked, _"Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded. The heats on me to provide some explanation! You 'Bots better get your act together, or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base."_

The call ended and Raf asked, "But where would you go?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us out to some island." Ratchet rolled his optics. "Or fire us in to space, wouldn't that be a relief?!"

"I don't blame Fowler. Optimus would've evacuated all humans in the area before engaging the 'Cons." Arcee said.

"He would do that." 'Mala added.

"We don't know what Optimus would've done because he's not here!" Bulkhead growled.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious Bulk. Anything else you'd like to say that we already know?" Arcee retorted.

"Nothing I can say in front of the children." Bulkhead snapped.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "Aren't we overlooking one positive?"

"No one's talking about what the 'Cons just got their claws on." Pandimala stated.

"Yes. We finally let them acquire a power source for his space bridge!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge.

"We let them finish building their space bridge." I answered.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead demanded.

"No. So we can commandeer it." 'Mala smirked. "And use it to get Jack to Cybertron."

"Woah. That's a pretty good idea." Miko commented.

"Well if Miko says it's a good idea." Arcee narrowed her optics.

"Hey, nobody's saying it will be easy but you've seized a space bridge before." Jack said.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one." Cliff retorted.

"Wouldn't we have to find it first?" Bumblebee asked.

"Bee's right. We'd have to find the thing first." Arcee said.

"Uh...hello! If it's a space bridge, isn't it..." Miko pointed up.

"The term space refers to its transport range, not its physical location!" Ratchet exclaimed. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one. We'd know if it were there!"

"So the bridge could be somewhere right here on Earth." Jack realized.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard." I grumbled.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking." 'Mala said.

"But the question still remains. We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus." Ratchet said. "Or if he's truly safe from harm."

I sighed. I really wish we could just get Optimus back already so things would go back to normal. Somewhat, at least.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Revelations of a Different Future. Next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me.**

**Me: How'd I do?**

**Dragon: You did great! This story's going to be a success, I just know it.**

**Me: We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Both of us: This is Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter, signing off for now.**


	2. Visit From An Ancient Autobot

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! DragonScouter and Shadow Katakura here with the next chapter. I will admit that it is my fault that this update is so late (DragonScouter). College caught up with me as did my other stories (and work) but now I am back and ready for some action. Shadow and I hope you will enjoy this. Also, we do not own Transformers: Prime. Wish we did but...well...we don't.**

**Both of us: Once again, it is time to roll out and eat popcorn!**

"Come and meet your fate."

My optics snapped online as the voice echoed in my helm. Flashes from my dream traveled across my processor and I felt confusion travel through my systems. From my past as a human, I knew that the rubble of buildings that I remembered from my dream could have only come from one place; Cybertron. But, why was I dreaming of the metal planet? It seemed more than coincidental given all that was happening to Optimus and what Jack and Arcee would have to do to restore the Prime's memories. Hopefully, Shadow and I would be able to make sure that everything went according to plan. If it didn't, well, I had a funny feeling that the entire fabric of reality would unravel and…

Okay, maybe nothing that serious but it would be interesting to see what would happen. Just imagining if Opt…Orion didn't decide to go against Megatron had me itching to write something down. But, at the moment, I knew that I needed to get up and see if I could help out in finding out a way to get to Vector Sigma.

Once I was ready, I walked outside of my room and immediately ran into someone. "Sorry, didn't see you." I muttered in apology when I saw that it was Shadow that I ran into.

She let out a laugh and said, "You're fine 'Mala…" She then stared at me more deeply and I felt like she was looking for my inner-most thoughts. "Or are you 'Mala? You look like you didn't get a wink of restful recharge."

It was only as we walked and she asked that question that I noticed how worried and tired she looked. "That's because I don't think I did. Dreamed all night. And they were very...confusing. Of course, you don't look that much better Shadow. How did you sleep last night?"

A sigh came from Shadow as we entered the main room but, before she could answer me, we entered the main room and I saw that Raf was walking away from Ratchet, and he had a very dejected look on his face. Ratchet must have just asked what our current situation had to do with climbing a rope in gym class. Guess the bot wasn't used to how humans cheered each other up...and on.

Glancing up at Shadow, she motioned the other direction before saying, "I'm going to see if I can't find Cliff and help him patrol." She then transformed before heading toward the exit. I could read between the lines though and smirked. She wanted to spend some more time with her mech. I got it. Though I was so going to be teasing her when the two of them got back. If they thought that what I had been doing recently was bad, then they hadn't seen anything yet.

But, back to my current project, I walked up to Raf and, before the boy could see me, I scooped him up and put him on my shoulder. "Whoa, a little warning next time Pandimala." He had a semi forced smile on his face when he said that and, as soon as my name left his mouth, he went back to his sulking mode.

So, me being the good friend that I am, decided to cheer him up. "Hey, you have to remember that Ratchet and the others are from Cybertron. They might not know that you were trying to cheer them up, especially Ratchet. He is outside even less than the others and, short of us all coming here, I would say that he couldn't of cared less if we were blown to bits as long as they beat the Decepticons. But," I then paused, letting a smile come to my faceplate, "I have noticed that Ratchet has softened up quite a bit since we all came here. And I think that he has grown a very close friendship with you as well Raf. He's just worried about Optimus, that's all. Imagine if your closest friend since pre-school lost their memories and thought that you were a bully."

Raf's looked like he was thinking as I walked away from the main room and I could tell that he was thinking. That was good. I didn't want him to rush his answer but to actually think it through. But, after that moment, Raf glanced at me and smiled before saying, "I guess your right Pandimala. Thanks for helping me understand that. If you ever need a favor, just ask."

Smirking, I said, "Be careful with those favors Raf, because I just might need one coming up here and I will definitely take you up on it." I then set him on the ground and said, "You best go see where Miko ran off to. Primus knows she is getting herself into some sort of trouble that she will be needing your help with."

Once he got off my servo, he glanced up at me with a confused look. "What about you? What are you doing now?"

I slightly glanced back toward the main room before looking down at Raf and saying, "I have something I need to take care of. Then, I'll see if the bots need my help in any of this." Smiling, I said, "Don't worry. We'll have some fun later." I then stood up to my full height and walked back toward the main room.

Once I arrived, I located Ratchet and frowned before letting off a soft growl and approaching the medic. He didn't realize that I was walking up to him before I stopped behind him and growled, "Ratchet, you are an idiot."

He jumped before turning around. "Pandimala, I am working on sensitive calibrations. I cannot have you interrupting," My slamming of my clenched servo against the wall by his helm shut him up quickly.

"I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well." I growled, narrowing my optics into a glare as I leaned in so our faceplates were probably a foot apart, which was pretty close for being a bot. "That young boy was just trying to inspire you. What this has to do with gym class and Raf climbing that rope was because, before he accomplished it, he felt like it was hopeless, like it was not going to be able to be overcome no matter how hard he tried or what he did to accomplish it. But, if I had to place any bets, I would say that Raf has taken his experience with you bots and the respect that he has of your courage to fight when the numbers and technology are against you and has applied that to his own life. Just know, he probably just wanted to return some of that encouragement to you that you have given to him."

Slowly moving my clenched servo away from the wall, I stepped back and allowed what I said to sink into the doc bot's helm. I knew that he would have eventually figured it out but I was not going to take the chance that, since Shadow and I are here, we may have interfered with that part. So, I now just had to wait for the results and take it how it was dished.

But, if I was hoping to see some change, I was disappointed when the communicator beeped. "Hey Ratchet, can you open up the bridge?" Bulkhead asked over the comm.

Ratchet shook his helm, probably putting my thought provoking words to the back of his helm, before he said, "Coming up Bulkhead." He then locked onto Bulkhead's coordinates before he activated the bridge.

In a flash of lights, the ground bridge activated and, not long after, Bulkhead came driving through. Once he was through, the bridge powered down and Bulkhead transformed before saying, "No sign of energon spikes." He then walked closer to us before he stopped and said, "'Cliff, Shadow, Arcee, or 'Bee find the space bridge?"

Guess Shadow made it to Cliff since Bulkhead asked about her. "They haven't yet reported back." Was Ratchet's slow answer before he grew a thoughtful look and went silent.

After a moment, the silence was starting to bug me and I was about to ask Ratchet what was wrong when Bulkhead beat me to it. "Ratchet, you alright?"

Ratchet stared ahead for another second before he looked up. "Hmm?" He looked like he had zoned out. It was weird for doc bot to do that and I wondered if it had anything to do with, "Yes," He then stared at me. Yep, it had to do with what I said to him. But, before either Bulk or myself could comment, Ratchet continued, "yes, let's just get you to the next quadrant."

...Oh no. I just remembered why I really didn't like this episode. "Oh scrap." I muttered to myself.

A beeping sound filled the room for a few seconds before Ratchet walked over to a panel. "What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

I had to hold back a shudder as Ratchet responded. "A high frequency signal...with an imbedded message." He then paused as he continued to read before he said in a surprised voice. "for me!"

I really really hated this part. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I hated this?

"Optimus?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

Oh Bulky, if it were only so nice. Instead, it was the most slimy bot in all existence. It was, "Starscream." Ratchet answered Bulkhead's question.

Letting out a 'surprised' huff, I asked, "What does he want?" Though I was pretty sure I knew the answer to that, I wanted to double check just in case the episode changed.

That was when Ratchet read the message. "'I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone.'"

It was silent between the three of us for a few seconds before Bulkhead said, "Well, I'm not letting you go alone."

And then my fragging bleeding spark conscious came to light and I realized that, very soon, Bulkhead was going to be fighting Megatron at the space bridge. Since he was doing that, my stinking conscious realized that this episode might have changed and I could not let Bulkhead get into a fight, even if it was with Starscream, before he had to fight the big gun. So, even though I absolutely hated Starscream like no other...and he was not exactly my biggest fan, I stepped forward and said, "Stay here at base Bulk. You just got back. I'll go. Plus, I need to get some wind under my wings again. It's been awhile since I've been out."

The two of them stared at me with a 'are you insane' kind of look before Bulkhead said, "Pandimala, the last time you and 'Scream were together, he ended up almost offlining you."

Shaking my helm at his arguing, I said, "Almost being the key word Bulkhead. Plus, I doubt he would try anything. He is requesting a med kit and that means that he is injured. Now," I then clapped my servos together. "no arguing you two. I'm going and that is that." I then crossed my arms, giving them a glare that dared them to challenge me.

Thankfully, Ratchet decided to not argue and said, "She makes a good case Bulkhead. Keep an audio open for any communication from the others." He then walked up to the ground bridge controls and typed in Starscream's coordinates. Once the portal was open, I followed Ratchet through, broadswords out and ready to use against Starscream in case something had changed.

"I told you to come alone!" Starscream screeched. He was injured, like in the show, and I did feel sorry for him as the energon leaked from his leg.

But, that didn't mean that I trusted him. "And since when do we listen to you?" I asked him with a growl, putting my sword at the ready.

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet demanded of the seeker.

Starscream was quick to retort, even if it wasn't to his advantage. "Patch me up and perhaps I'll tell you." Ratchet and I gave each other looks like we were wasting our time and I knew that Starscream caught on to them. "Have sympathy, I'm leaking here."

"Then I suggest you speak quickly." Ratchet suggested to the double-crossing flier. "Has Optimus been harmed, in any way?"

Starscream looked like he was going over his choice for a nano-click before he said, "He's fine. Fine. Can't you see that I'm the one whose been harmed?"

I was really getting tired of Starscream trying to focus our attention our attention on him so I snarled at him and said, "Stop diverting it back to you Starscream! Where is he?"

Starscream jumped at my yelling at him before saying, "Where do you think? He is on Megatron's warship!"

"Which is located where?" Ratchet demanded. I shivered. Ratchet could be pretty scary when he wanted to be.

Starscream let out a few sarcastic chuckles before saying, "Now, who knows. It's a ship. It moves. It took me months to track, only to get fired upon."

Ratchet's optics narrowed before he said, "You wouldn't go through the trouble of calling me here unless you had something to trade. Real information."

Starscream looked like he had been defeated and sighed before saying, "Very well. Your beloved leader may have lost his senses. He goes by the name Orion Pax now, and it seems Megatron has led him to believe he's a Decepticon." Starscream look so victorious at his admission.

But, my laugh of disbelief made that look disappear. "Tell us something we don't know Starscream."

"WHAT?" Starscream yelled in shock. "How could you possibly know that?"

"We're wasting our time." Ratchet stated to me while motioning toward the open ground bridge.

As we started to walk away, Starscream tried to plead his case. "Wait! That's all I have. Really, you just can leave me like this!"

Growling, I turned and said, "Sorry 'Scream, but unless you know the location of the Decepticon space bridge, you can stay here and rust to the Pit."

Scrap! Now I had just given Starscream something he could use as leverage. Said sneaky flier let out a gasp before saying, "Space...bridge? Do you mean to tell me that they actually finished building it without my supervision?" Ratchet glanced at me with a look that said that was what we needed to hear. Starscream caught onto this before he let out a weak chuckle and said, "It hurts most right here," He then motioned to his injured leg before saying, "doctor."

I growled but didn't do anything as Ratchet got the coordinates of the space bridge from Starscream and fixed up the bot. Once the chicken was gone, we went back to base and the first thing that I noticed was that the others were back from their looks.

"Where were you two?" Cliffjumper asked as Ratchet typed in the coordinates Starscream gave us.

Shadow was giving me a knowing look and I knew that she knew that, not only did Starscream give us the coordinates, but that I had gone with Ratchet to get them. That ninja knew everything. Of course, that ninja just so happened to be my best fried which meant that she was entitled to know everything.

Smiling to them, I said, "We were following a lead to the location of the space bridge."

"And did you find it?" Bumblebee asked.

Nodding, Ratchet pointed to the coordinates on screen and said, "The Decepticon space bridge is located right here, deep within an energon mine."

Arcee glanced at Shadow and said, "Adjacent to a raw fuel supply. Clever." She then glanced at Ratchet, Bulkhead, and I before she asked the question. "What's our intel?"

Immediately, the three of us cast an uneasy glance at each other before Ratchet said, "A...reliable source."

And that received the suspicion look from all of them. What? Starscream wasn't exactly the most reliable source out there but he was in a situation that not even he would lie to us...hopefully.

"So, do we have an agreement?" Shadow asked June as she turned to the human nurse.

June looked like she was looking for an argument before she asked, "Do we know if people can even breathe your atmosphere?"

And cue Fowler. "I'll hook Jack up." The agent started. "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"It's too dangerous." June said, finally coming out with her worry.

"Mom," Jack started. "I know that this is hard. But Optimus risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

Walking up to the platform, I said, "Jack may be the only one who can do this June." I was trying to make a connection with her and maybe secure a place for Shadow and I on the trip to Cybertron.

But, Arcee coming in destroyed that chance. "But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned."

Shadow then stepped up next to me and said, "Not everyone is destined for a normal life. Optimus was once Orion Pax, I was once Shayla Knight, and Pandimala was once Daniella Val after all."

After Shadow said that, June put her head down in thought for a moment before turning to Jack and saying, "When you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut."

I huffed in my helm at that. Stupid gushy moments. Why couldn't we just fast forward all of this stuff and get to the whole fight for the space bridge and the proceeding fight with the big gladiator himself, Megatron. Of course, thoughts of the leader had me thinking back to our interactions during the Unicron crisis. Why had he been so...caring? It didn't make sense.

"So, what's the plan?" Cliff asked, who was now standing on the other side of Shadow. If they kissed while standing next to me, I was going to knock them into next week, no matter how much we needed them.

Ratchet cleared his vocals before saying, "We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralize any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we'll send for Jack."

"Stealth will be our biggest priority." Arcee started. "We'll definitely be outnumbered and if any of the 'Cons get an alert out,"

"The odds go to four hundred to one." Cliffjumper added. "And while I like odds that are against us, I don't like that bad of odds."

Ratchet nodded and continued. "Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

We all nodded before Arcee stepped forward. "Taking the bridge is the easy part. You four need to hold it long enough for Jack, and me, to get to Cybertron and back."

"Um," I started.

But, Ratchet cut me off. Guess I wasn't loud enough. "Rafael climbed the rope in gym class, we can do this." He then glanced at me and I would swear until my offlining day that he gave me a small nod.

"What does gym class have to do with anything?" Miko asked as she walked up. Uh-oh. Here it comes. "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going too."

Thankfully, Ratchet had this covered. "Miko," He started. "you will help Rafael operate our ground bridge and manage the communications hub."

Miko, in return, grumbled at that and walked away while saying, "Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon space bridge."

I just shook my helm at that. Oh Miko, you will get your chance to pound on the Decepticons...and my least favorite one at that.

"Nurse Darby will stand by in case of an emergency." Ratchet continued. "And Shadow and Pandimala will stay at base as our backup in case something happens."

What? "Um, why do we have to stay? Don't you need another heavy hitter and Shadow is all ninja with her stealth now." I complained.

The two of us glanced at Ratchet as he said, "This mission requires skills that neither of you have picked up yet. So, to make sure that this mission is a success, you two will remain here unless it looks like we have no other chance besides to bring you two in."

Okay, now it was my turn to do a Miko. "Don't get to go to Cybertron, don't get to help raid the bridge." I then marched away towards my room.

"Where are you two going?" I heard Ratchet asked.

I turned around and saw that Shadow was following me. At least I wasn't complaining alone. "Well," I started, "if we are only going to be needed as a last resort, then I want to take a nap to make sure that I am ready for our 'big moment'." That last bit was, of course, sarcastic. Since we weren't going to be participating, the two of us were going to be taking a nap. They obviously didn't need us.

Once we turned the corner, I let out a sigh as I arrived at the door to my room. "Hey 'Mala, do you really plan to sleep this entire episode?" Shadow asked as she stopped in front of her door.

Shaking my helm, I said, "Nah because they will need us when Megatron comes by and, while they might not have time to call us, we can show up then. But, I don't want to fight Megatron without some rest. Maybe I can even get a restful recharge before all of this slag starts."

"That'll be the day." Shadow smirked before she walked into her room.

Sighing, I walked into mine and quickly laid down on the berth. I didn't have that much time to nap and so I had to make this count. Shutting down my systems, I soon found myself in a deep recharge.

I groaned as I onlined my optics. Where was I? My room wasn't this dark and I knew that I hadn't been in a fight recently. Actually, this eerily reminded me of when Shadow and I,

"Scrap this slag is happening again."

I turned to my left when I heard Shadowstalker's voice and I saw that she was in a sitting position much like my own, legs stretched out and hands to her side keeping her balanced.

Letting out a chuckle as the two of us started to stand up, I said, "So, you noticed too? Either we are having some creepy bi-conscious dream or,"

"Yes, I have need to speak with you yet again." Alpha Trion's voice echoed around us before said bot appeared before us.

"So what do you need with us?" Shadow asked, taking the initiative and getting to the point.

The ancient mech paced in front of us for a click before saying, "I need to speak with you, but not here. This connection that I have with the two of you now is weak at best and I do not want to take the chance that one of you might talk in your recharge and risk the others hearing what I need you to do."

Great, I loved riddles. They weren't exactly at the top of my specialty list. "So what are you saying now?" I asked him while placing my servos on my hip.

Alpha Trion sighed before saying, "I need you two to come to the Hall of Records as swiftly and covertly as you can so I can give you your new missions. I will provide the way for you as long as you know what to do to get here." He then flickered for a brief nano-click before saying, "I must go now. Once you arrive at the Hall of Records, I will converse with you in more detail about your missions."

"Wait!" Shadow and I both yelled

"You can't leave us in the dark again!" Shadow yelled as the bot vanished.

I on the other servo, growled and said, "Fragging riddle-filled ancient Autobot."

I then woke up.

Once my systems were online, I bolted off of my berth and opened my door. Seemingly, Shadow opened her door at the same time because I soon found myself staring at her in her doorway from my doorway.

"So either you and I have scary in-sync timing," Shadow started. "Or that was a vision from Alpha Trion and we have to figure out some way to get to Cybertron without the bots knowing. Do you have any idea how we are even going to get to the mine on time?"

I was about to answer that I had no clue when a thought entered my processor and I realized that I did have an idea. "I think that I do." I answered her with a half-hopeful smile.

Turning down the hall, the two of us made our way back to the main room while she asked, "Really? What?"

Smiling, I answered, "I'm going to call in a favor."

Five minutes later

"You want me to what?" Raf asked me in shock as he sat on my servo away from the others.

When Shadow and I had entered the room, I was surprised to see that the others were nowhere to be seen. The bots were probably securing the bridge and the other humans were probably with Jack. Guess Alpha Trion had changed things enough for us to talk with Raf alone and convince him to accept our request.

Letting off the most pleading look I could, I repeated myself. "We need you to open a ground bridge for us in the mine where the space bridge is and we need to keep this between the three of us alone. You can't whisper a word about it to any of the others, even 'Bee." I stated.

He shook his head, probably in shock, before saying, "Why do you two need to go to the mine anyways? Ratchet said that they would call when he needed you unless..." He then let his words drift off. Guess his mind was realizing why we needed to go without the Autobots knowing. "You two are going to Cybertron, aren't you?" The two of us nodded. "But what happens if the space bridge closes and you two are still on Cybertron?" Raf asked with a raised voice.

Shadow shook her helm and said in a calming voice. "We will make it back in time Raf, I promise." She then seemed to think before saying, "How about this, if we aren't back by the time that Jack and the rest of the bots get back, you can tell the others that we went to Cybertron. Deal?"

Raf seemed to hesitate at her words and said, "I don't know..."

"Raf, come on. I'm asking this as a return on that favor." I stated before putting on a pleading look. "Please?"

Raf looked so conflicted at the moment and I felt bad that we had to put him in this position but we were going to need him in on this part the plan if we were going to get to Cybertron and see Alpha Trion. "Well..." Raf started, a defeated look on his face. "fine but if you two aren't back before Jack and the bots, I'm telling them everything."

"Deal." Shadow and I agreed at the same time.

We then walked back to the platform and I let Raf down and he started to type away at his computer. Right before he opened the bridge though, he looked at us and asked, "What is going to be the story as to why you are asking for a bridge back to base?" Raf asked.

That...was a good question. I hadn't actually thought about why we would need a bridge back to base in case the others were by Raf when we called it in. "We were just out for a quick drive because Pandimala's claustrophobia started to get bad." Shadow stated as an answer. Dang she was good at the excuses.

Raf seemed satisfied at that. "Alright." He then opened the bridge before saying, "Good luck and come back."

Smiling, I said, "We will."

Shadow clapped her servo against my shoulder before saying, "Yeah, I'll make sure that 'Mala here doesn't get us into trouble."

The two of us then went through the bridge.

On the other side, I saw that we were in a small out tunnel that only had one opening. That was either some extreme fate of Alpha Trion had made sure that the bridge would get us close to the space bridge.

"How did you get Raf to owe you a favor?" Shadow asked in a whisper as we moved down the tunnel of the opening.

My wings twitched slightly at the closeness of the walls before saying, "I kinda cheered him up after Ratchet asked what climbing a rope in gym class had to do with our situation here."

"And let me guess," Shadow started, "you yelled at Ratchet afterwords."

Smirking as we neared the opening, I rhetorically asked, "How did you know that?" I smirked at the end of that.

If Shadow wanted to respond at the end of that, she was refused that by us exiting the side tunnel and I saw that we were right next to the space bridge. Gee Alpha Trion, couldn't get us any closer? That was, of course, sarcastic.

Shadow and I waited until the bots had their backs to us and listened until we heard Bulkhead say, "This could be a while."

Now was our chance. Everyone would be too preoccupied with dealing with Breakdown and Arcee and Jack would be far enough away from the space bridge so Shadow and I could sneak through without them noticing.

"Let's go." Shadow whispered to me, saying what I was thinking. Nodding, I followed her to the bridge and, making sure the bots weren't looking, the two of us walked though.

The scene was breathtakingly gloom. The planet looked like it was a giant graveyard that had a light misting of fog and stretched on forever, the darkness and silence telling tales about the innumerable fights that were waged on this planet, the many battles fought by this very spot were Cybertronians from both side lost their sparks fighting for a cause which each felt was right, but both ended up destroying their home.

A spark of light in the distance, opposite the way that Arcee and Jack went, broke the monotony of the planet around us.

"Guess that's Alpha Trion's way of giving us directions." Shadow stated before transforming into her alt mode and driving toward the source.

Jumping in the air and transforming into my jet mode, I flew above her and said, "I hope so because, if it isn't, then the two of us are in very, very deep scrap."

In my mind, I was remembering what one of the bots had said about troops being left behind on Cybertron. They didn't say what kind of troops or from which side they came but, I did know one thing;

This mission was going to be dangerous.

**And, after much waiting, that is the end of the next chapter of Revelations of a Different Future. Next chapter should really get the action moving since Shadowstalker and Pandimala are on Cybertron when they aren't supposed to *tsk tsk*. Anyways, We hope you all liked this and next chapter will be written and posted by Shadow. **

**Dragon: Oh, and sorry for the late update. This is my fault but I have been caught up with work lately.**

**Shadow: Well, just don't let it happen again and we will be even.**

**Dragon:...I'll ****try.**

**Shadow: What does that mean Dragon?**

**Dragon: *running away***

**Both: Until we meet again, please drop us a review! *Shadow continues to chase Dragon***


	3. The Journey

**Disclaimer: *rubs head sheepishly* Hey guys! Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter here with the latest chapter of Revelations of A Different Future. I will admit that it is my fault this chapter is very late. (Shadow Katakura) School caught up with me, I know crazy people (don't ask), and life pretty much sucks. But we're back in business!**

**Both of us: Enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. (From Shadow Katakura) This is my first time trying to actually write an accent so forgive me if I mess up. You'll see what I'm talking about when you start reading.**

Pandimala and I had been driving/flying towards the spark of light for at least an hour now. I sighed. We were not getting any closer so I transformed and decided to go on foot for a while. My poor tires needed a break.

I heard a thump behind me and saw that 'Mala had transformed as well and was walking towards me. She frowned. "Why did you stop?"

"We aren't getting any closer to that spark of light and unlike you, I cannot fly." I sighed in exasperation.

'Mala laughed sheepishly. "True." She then looked around before asking, "Doesn't it seem too quiet around here? On the show, the 'Bots said something about Cybertronians still being here. They didn't even say what faction they were from!"

"They're probably still in statis." I shrugged. "Remember the insecticon that Arcee and Jack are probably fighting right about now? It didn't come out until they were near it."

"Also true." Pandimala seemed to be thinking. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about right?"

"Exactly." I grinned. "Now I think my wheels are done with their little break. Come on let's go. The faster we get this done, the faster we can go home."

"Are you just saying that because you want to get back to Cliff?"

"Mala..."

"I'm kidding." She grinned at me.

I raised an optic ridge before transforming again and driving in the direction of the spark of light. Pandimala followed my example. It turns out we actually weren't that far from it. We were almost at the Hall of Records entrance when we heard an engine reving. I transformed and immediately pulled out my Ion displacer.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that." I said.

Pandimala transformed and landed next to me. She had her shoulder cannons out and they were set to fire. She looked around before saying, "No you are most definately not. Any idea what that was?"

"No but I suggest we deal with it before we meet up with the ancient guy." I smirked slightly before turning serious. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

The engine noise stopped. It was dead silent. Pandimala gulped and said, "Maybe you should have asked nicely?"

"What if it was a 'Con?" I retorted.

"You should listen to your friend triple changer. She seems to know something."

"2007 Bay Movies. Recognize that voice?" Now I gulped.

'Mala looked confused. That was until a black and white Cybertronian police car came out from behind a building. Or what used to be a building. 'Mala's optics widened and she said, "Oh scrap."

"Oh scrap indeed." I nodded as the car transformed. "I expected an insecticon. Not Barricade."

The Decepticon scout analyzed us carefully. Pandimala and I never lowered our blasters. 'Cade finally spoke and said in a raspy voice, "What are two neutrals doing firing on a 'Con? Shouldn't you be somewhere, what is it they said, keeping the peace? And just how do you know my name femmes?"

"We just happen to favor the Autobots." I said calmly. "Not the Decepticons And as for how we know your name, well, that information is need to know and right now you don't."

Barricade scoffed. "Too bad. It would've saved me the trouble of scrapping you."

He pulled out a saw and turned it on. He started to run towards us but Pandimala quickly fired a hot blast of fire at him from her cannons. Barricade quickly dodged it and let me be the first to say that he was _fast. _

I brought out my wrist blades to hold back his saw. "What the?!"

He chuckled. "Never seen a 'Con move that fast huh?"

"Mala, fire! Now!" I yelled.

I hope she turned that fire thing off. I was not in the mood to be burned. But thankfully regular blaster shots whizzed past me and Barricade growled and threw me to the ground. I hissed in pain as I landed on my winglet. Ratchet's going to have my helm for getting it bent AGAIN.

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Pandimala ran over to me while continuing to fire at Barricade.

"Besides a bent winglet, I'll be fine." I nodded as I stood up off the ground.

We heard another engine revving. We all stopped firing and looked around in confusion.

"Don't tell me it's another 'Con." 'Mala groaned.

"Barricade, ya fraggin' Decepticon creep! Ah thought I'd never find ya!"

I smirked. "Oh no. Much better. I LOVE THIS GUY!"

Pandimala once again looked confused. That was until a silver Cybertronian vehicle that looked a lot like a Pontiac Solstice come in to eye sight. The Autobot drove off a ramp and transformed. A blue visor was covering his eyes and it was glowing as a grin spread across his face.

"Jazz, you 'Bot scum!" Barricade growled as he was tackled by the much smaller 'Bot.

"Think we should help him?" 'Mala asked.

"Nah." I smirked. "Look Barricade is already retreating. Jazz is second in command for a reason."

It was true. Barricade had transformed and drove away. Where? Who knows? Jazz walked towards us and his visor glowed slightly. He looked like he did in the Michael Bay film.

"Sorry 'bout 'Cade there lil ladies." Jazz grinned. "Ah been chasin' him down for a few days now. Thought I'd never catch up to him." He frowned. "Though I wished I had da chance to offline him."

"He'll get it one day." I smirked. "I'm Shadowstalker and this is my friend Pandimala."

"Hiya." Pandimala waved slightly.

"Da name's Jazz." He introduced himself, even though we already knew who he was. "Tell meh, why are you two on Cybertron?"

'Mala and I glanced at each other. "It's a long story."

I then realized something. "But maybe you could tag along. When we go back to Earth, you can join Team Prime."

"Team Prime? As in Optimus Prime?" Jazz temporarily lost his accent as shock filled his voice.

"Yes, the big 'Bot is on Earth." Pandimala said. She then glanced at me. "As for us, don't you think we've kept the old 'Bot waiting long enough?"

My optics widened as I remembered why we were on Cybertron in the first place. "Scrap. We most definately need to get going if we want to make it back to the space bridge in time."

"I'm assumin' I'm going to be kept in the dark for a while?" Jazz asked as he followed us towards the Hall of Records.

"For now yes." I smirked. "Don't worry we'll fill you in if we live through this."

"If you live?" Jazz raised an optic ridge.

We didn't say anything else because we had arrived at the Hall of Records where Alpha Trion supposedly was. Jazz told us he would wait outside since he didn't know what was going on anyway. Pandimala and I walked inside the Hall of Records and that spark of light appeared again. It lead us through the broken rubble of what used to be a glorious building. It stopped in front of a door that was still somewhat intact.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Pandimala nodded.

I pushed open the doors slowly and together we walked inside. I looked around. It looked like it used to be some type of library.

"Alpha Trion?" Pandimala called out.

"You here big guy?" I asked.

We heard foot steps and we turned around. It seem to occur to both of us at the same time that Alpha Trion was also a Prime. At least that's what the wiki says. Here standing in all his glory was Alpha Trion, the mentor of Optimus Prime. Or at least Orion Pax.

"Hello Shadowstalker and Pandimala." Alpha Trion greeted us.

"Hello Alpha Trion." We both said in unison.

Alpha Trion motioned for us to follow him. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Pandimala and I shared a look before we followed Alpha Trion further in to the ruins of the Hall of Records. He led us in to a room that had survived the war and gestured us to sit in two Cybertronian sized chairs. The chair was still pretty big to me though since I was small even by Cybertronian standards.

"So why did you call us here?" I asked immediately.

"When you two were first changed in to Cybertronians, I told you that you two would be the keys to restoring Cybertron to its former glory. You will be the keys to uniting both sides and bringing our race to an age of peace once more." Alpha Trion began.

"Yes, but you never really told us _how _we were going to do that." 'Mala said.

"Pandimala." I hissed.

"No it is quite alright. I understand that you feel wary without that particular bit of information." Alpha Trion reassured us. "However, I cannot go in to detail too much because such information could change how certain events play out."

"We know the feeling." I agreed as I thought about the countless times Pandimala and I had changed the timeline, even if they were small changes.

Alpha Trion nodded. "So you see why every time we meet I only give you the necessary information for that point in time."

"We see your point." 'Mala stated. "But if I may ask, can we please get to the point? We're kind of on a time limit here Alpha Trion."

"Of course. The space bridge. Forgive me for forgetting about that." Alpha Trion sighed and shook his head. "Where to begin? As I said before you two are the keys to restore Cybertron. But before you can even think of restoring an entire planet..."

"We have to unite the Autobots and Decepticons." Pandimala finished for him.

"Exactly." Alpha Trion nodded.

"How exactly are we going to do _that_?" I stared at the old mech in disbelief. "It's not as if we can exactly walk up to the Decepticons and talk to them."

"I'm sorry Shadowstalker but I cannot explain the how part yet." Alpha Trion sighed. "I wish I could but I can't. All I can say is that you two will be seperated in order for this goal to be accomplished."

"Seperated?" 'Mala and I almost screamed. Ok, so maybe we did scream but can you blame us?

"We've been together ever since we came in to this dimension. We've solved every single problem together. How in the name of Primus are we going to unite two sides when we're seperated?!" Pandimala demanded.

Alpha Trion stood up and motioned for us to as well. He laid a servo on both of our shoulders and stared in to our optics. His optics held a look of wisdom that we could never dream of having.

"You two girls were brought from your dimension for a reason. I saw no other humans who had the qualities you two had." Alpha Trion reassured us. "I have faith that you will know what to do when the time comes. You would not be here if that wasn't the case."

Pandimala and I shared a look. If Alpha Trion had that much faith in two teenage girls, then who were we to let him down?

"We understand." Pandimala said.

I smiled. "We won't let you down big bot."

Alpha Trion returned the smile. "I know you won't. Now go before the space bridge closes." He then gained a look of amusement. "Also Jazz is getting rather impatient."

'Mala and I both had to chuckle at that before giving Alpha Trion one last look. We then ran out of the Hall of Records. We could only hope that time was on our side.

"What took you femmes so long?!" Jazz demanded as soon as we were in his line of sight. "Ah thought I'd have ta come in and get ya myself!"

"Sorry for the wait Jazz. But we really need to go unless we still want to be stranded on Cybertron!" I exclaimed as Pandimala and I quickly transformed.

Jazz transformed in and said in a horrified voice that was most likely fake, "Ah don't think ah could take another eon here. Ah don't know what the frag Prime was thinkin' when he decided to place meh as a sentry!"

All three of us raced towards the location of the space bridge. I realized something. "Hey 'Mala, do you think the 'Bots are still at the bridge? If they aren't then wouldn't the bridge be closed?"

"Scrap. I didn't think about that when I called in that favor from Raf." Pandimala sighed.

"I don't think Raf is going to be able to cover for us if they have to send a ground bridge to Cybertron. Do you?" I asked, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well luck has been on our side lately right?" 'Mala defended weakly.

We came to the spot where the space bridge was. Or where it was supposed to be. 'Mala and I transformed and Jazz soon followed. The silver mech tilted his helm and commented, "Seems like ya have some terrible luck then."

"Great. Just great!" I threw my servos in the air in exasperation. "Now we're stranded on Cybertron with no way off! There is no possible way Raf could possibly cover for us now!"

"Don't get upset too quick femme." Jazz smirked. "Maybe we could get ole Megsy to open da spacebridge for us."

'Mala raised an optic ridge and asked, "How would we do that?"

"Just like 'Cons can plant fake Autobot beacons, 'Bots can plant fake 'Con beacons." Jazz smirked as he pulled some sort of device out of his subspace. "Ah think it's safe to say we might have to fight our way out though."

"As long as we get back to Earth right?" I shrugged since we really had no other options.

"Fire it up Jazz." Pandimala smiled.

Jazz tinkered with the device for a while before it slowly began to glow red and emit a signal. If the timeline was still correct, Megatron would still be near the space bridge which meant that it wouldn't take a long...

The space bridge opened in front of us and I blinked. Wow, it really didn't take a long time. I gulped. "You guys don't think Megatron will be there to personally greet us do you?"

"Nine times outta ten he will. Ah think it'd be good to walk in there guns blazin'." Jazz grinned.

"That isn't exactly a good thing." Pandimala said nervously.

"And yet it's the only option we have." I narrowed my optics as I brought out my ion displacer. "Let's go home 'Mala."

Together we ran through the ground bridge. While Megatron was not there, thank Primus, Breakdown, Knockout, and a group of vehicons were. I fired two shots and managed to hit two Vehicons in the helm. Pandimala came through next and her optics practically lit up upon the sight of Knockout.

"Mala..." I said in a sing song voice. This was not the time for her to fangirl over the vain medic.

"Right." She grinned sheepishly in my direction.

"This wasn't da type of welcome party ah was expecting but it'll do." Jazz smirked as he ran through the ground bridge. His visor lit up in what could only be sick glee as he stared at Knockout. "KO, my friend! Ah didn't know you were on this rock."

"Ugh, not you." Knockout groaned.

"I'd love to hang back and chat but we gotta run! And by run, I mean drive. Or fly in Pandimala's case." Jazz dropped his accent for a bit.

With that being said Jazz and I transformed and drove for the nearest exit. Pandimala transformed and flew after us. Breakdown and a few vehicons tried to shoot at us but they all missed at the speed we were going.

"That was easier than I thought." I commented.

"I thought Megatron would send Soundwave or come himself." Pandimala added.

"Looks like ya two femmes had lady luck on your side." Jazz sounded like he was smirking.

"Frag you." I said. "Mala, do you think we're far enough to call for a ground bridge without arousing suspision?"

"Possibly. Let's just hope Raf hasn't told them we went to Cybertron yet." Pandimala said before turning on her com-link. "Pandimala to base, are you there?"

My com-link crackled to life also and Ratchet's voice came through. _"Pandimala, Shadowstalker! What were you two thinking? Going for a drive when we could've needed you for backup?! Wait, why do I detect an Autobot signal with you all? Optimus is here with us."_

"That's because it's not Optimus." I said. Good Raf hadn't told them yet. I wished we had made it back before them though. It also sounds like he didn't tell them our cover story yet. So I continued, "We went for a drive because Pandimala's claustrophobia started to get really bad. She had this crazy look in her optics."

"I did not." Pandimala grumbled. I was so paying for that one later.

"But, we have a new addition to the team. Crash landed not too far from us so we decided to check it out. But, do you mind sending a ground bridge Ratchet? We've been driving for quite a bit." I explained and then asked.

_"Groundbridge coming."_

A ground bridge opened in front of us and Jazz and I drove though. Pandimala flew above us and transformed as soon as we were in base. Jazz and I transformed. I looked over to Optimus.

"Boss Bot?" 'Mala asked hopefully.

Optimus smiled at us. "Hello Shadowstalker and Pandimala."

"He's back!" I cheered.

Optimus then noticed our new addition and his look changed to one of shock. "Jazz?"

"OP!" Jazz grinned as he walked up to his old friend. "Ah thought I'd never see you again." He then frowned. "Though next time I'd appreciate it if ya didn't place meh as a sentry. I was bored for eons and then ole 'Cade just had to come along. Don't worry we left that slagger on Cybertron."

Optimus had a look of amusement and said, "It is good to see you again old friend."

Cliffjumper walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He flicked me slightly on the helm. "That's for having me worried."

I chuckled. "Get used to it. There is a war going on here."

"If you two kiss while standing beside me, I will personally offline you myself." 'Mala threatened playfully, thinking we wouldn't actually do it.

We both smirked and Cliffjumper quickly pulled me in close for a kiss. When we pulled apart, 'Mala looked ready to throttle us, Jazz was having trouble picking his jaw off the ground, and everyone else merely looked amused.

I swear to Primus I saw 'Mala's optic twitch before she sighed and said, "It's too good of a day to throttle you so I'll let you live this time." She smirked at the end.

Cliffjumper wrapped his arms around me from behind and grinned. "Good because I'd like to keep my femme thank you very much."

I suddenly found the floor very interesting. He called me _his femme_. I tried to resist the big goofy grin that spread across my face but I couldn't help it. I then said, "Guys, the important thing here is that Optimus has his memories back."

Optimus sadly glanced at the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder plate. Okay, so we missed the epic scene where the team walks back in through the ground bridge but at least we made it back in time for this wonderful scene.

"Though it seems there is a lot I do not remember." Optimus sighed.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour." Ratchet started. "But know this." He walked up to the Prime and laid a comforting servo on his arm. "From all indications, your spark never ceased to be that of an Autobot."

"Megatron wasted his time trying to make you join their cause." Pandimala scoffed.

"Even without your memories, you're the true definition of an Autobot, Prime." I smiled.

A small smile came to Optimus' face as he stared at all of us. "Thank you all." He then stepped forward. "It has been a long day. I believe we all deserve some recharge."

Nobody disagreed with that. I waved goodbye to Cliff who blew me a kiss and Pandimala walked alongside me to our rooms.

"You two are such lovebirds." 'Mala huffed as we walked side by side.

I chuckled. "I can't exactly disagree with you."

"Well with Optimus back, all we have to do now is worry about what Alpha Trion told us." Pandimala glanced at me.

I frowned. "We've got a lot ahead of us 'Mala."

"No kidding." She groaned as we stopped in front of our rooms. "But let's get a good recharge and talk about it later. Like Optimus said, we need it. We've all had quite a journey today."

"You said it. Goodnight Pandimala." I smiled.

My best friend smiled back at me. "Goodnight Shadow."

I walked inside my room and immediately collasped on my berth. My last thoughts before recharge overcame me were about the many different things this universe had in store for me and Pandimala.

**And I am finally done! I finished this quicker than I thought I would. As I said before I am so sorry for the time it took to get this story updated. The next chapter shall be written by DragonScouter and posted by me.**

**Me: Did you like it?**

**Dragon: I LOVED IT! **

**Me: *bows* Thank you. Thank you. You are far too kind my friend.**

**Both of us: We'll see you next time! Bye bye for now! *walks off eating popcorn***


	4. Operation Jazz Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone (and bot XD ) and we welcome you tonight to another exciting chapter of Revelations of a Different future. Shadow Katakura and I are really excited to be back into the swing of writing this story and I know that we are going to give you all a story to remember throughout the ages! We hope to update this a lot more frequently than we have been and I hope that it is a great update. Oh...and before I forget. *clears throat* Neither Shadow Katakura nor DragonScouter (me XD ) own Transformers Prime or any of the characters used. We only own our OCs...who we appreciate very much even though we sometimes don't show it.**

**Both of us: ENJOY!**

I growled to myself as I stood by the kids platform at the base. Why was I so mad? Well, just a few moments ago, an ancient Autobot signal had popped up on radar, but the signal itself had been sort of spaced out so Optimus said that we would be splitting up into teams to do this. I didn't care that we would be splitting up but I had been excited to go out and have some fun. Ever since Optimus came back from the Decepticons, I had only been out of the base once, and that was just because my claustrophobia, which wasn't usually so bad, had actually built up because of all the excitement around base that I had taken it out on Bulkhead during one of our training sessions, which caused the green mech to have to get some welds in so I had been allowed out to calm myself down.

While I had been excited, that excitement soon ended when Optimus had told me, and just me, to stay at base. When I asked why I and not Ratchet, who usually liked to stay in the base instead of being out in the field with the possibility of a battle, had to stay behind, he had said because the combination of my size, speed, and lack of fighting experience would be a hindrance in case of the possibility of an attack from the Decepticons in the confines of the canyon.

Right then and there, I had wanted to argue with the Prime but, since I knew that the next few episodes were going to be hard enough on the Prime's processor, I resigned to simply sending him a quick glare before walking over to the ground bridge controls. Shadow had shot me a look of sympathy as she ran through the bridge next to Cliff and that had caused me to send her a small smile before she disappeared.

But, it had now been an hour already and I was getting irritated. I hadn't heard a word from anyone about how this mission was going and I couldn't remember if we were quite on the part where Bumblebee lost his t-cog or if that was still a little later.

I probably would have known if I hadn't come into the room late due to having a strange recharge dream and recharging longer than my alarm clock. I had run into the room and any talking that might have happened before the signal had appeared had already happened.

"Pandimala, are you alright?"

I glanced to my right and saw the kids walk into the room from one of the adjacent hallways. They had come to base after school, according to what Shadow had time to tell me when I had got to the room, and they were curious about where Shadow and I slept so I told them how to get to my room, since Shadow would have offlined me if I had let them into her room without her permission, and told them to have a look around, but to be careful.

Smiling at Raf, who had asked that, I smiled and nodded before saying, "Yeah Raf, I'm alright. I just wish I was out there with them."

"Yeah!" Miko nodded enthusiastically. "I bet you could wipe the floor with all of those Decepticreeps!"

And that was another thing. While I wanted to go out, I was much less inclined to actually want to fight the Decepticons...and I wasn't one hundred percent sure as to why that was. Before the whole mess with Unicron, I didn't mind fighting them because, even though I was a fan, I had never actually seen any true compassion or kindness in any of them besides Knockout, and that was at the very end of the last episode. But, with everything that happened during the Unicron incident, all my talks with Megatron and, the major crux, him saving me, I found myself torn between my loyalty to the bots and my true fan loyalty to the Decepticons.

But, I couldn't let the kids...or anybot else, worry about that at the moment so I put on my best smile and held up a fist before saying, "You bet I could!" We all then laughed at that.

Our fun was short lived, however, when the base comm system went off. "Pandimala, we need a ground bridge now!" Optimus yelled.

Thinking that they were injured and in trouble, I ran to the controls and quickly locked onto their position before activating it. Soon, the rest of the bots made their way into the base and I let out a sigh of relief that Shadow as alright. I was always worried when we weren't out on a mission together, like I knew she did for me. Which was going to make our new assignment from Alpha Trion that much harder to accomplish.

When I saw Optimus set down the Spark Extractor and Ratchet start to scan it, I realized what was coming up. Hopefully, I would be able to help out this time.

"Man, you all should have seen the look on bucket head's faceplate when I took this from him. I don't think he could hear me when I did a loopty loop before grabbing it!" Jazz laughed as he explained to the kids what happened. Great. This wasn't good. If Bumblebee didn't get the spark extractor away from Megatron, then would he still be the one who MECH got?

"Loop-de-loop huh?" Shadow questioned with a smile. Of course, they wouldn't have known what happened.

Jazz smirked like the happy bot he was and said, "You bet. This all has been a lot better than sentry duty, that's for sure." He then let out a laugh at that.

While the others around laughed at that, I simply let off a smile. While I liked Jazz, he was another Autobot that I liked though I liked Wheeljack a lot better, I still didn't feel right about celebrating an Autobot victory like this. Plus, with the uncertainty of the episode now looming over my helm, I knew that everything was going to be touch and go. "You have some brass bearings Jazz, facing Megatron alone like that." I stated to the mech with a small smile on my face. While I was glad that he was happy, something didn't feel right about outright rejoicing the matter.

"Optimus," Ratchet started, causing us all to make our way over to the bots. As we walked, Ratchet pointed to one of the screens and continued. " here. The source of the ancient frequency we detected."

Optimus gave a slight nod before saying, "An Iacon homing beacon."

"What's an Autobot locator doing on that?" Shadow asked. I knew that she knew the answer but I figured that she just wanted to say it.

Optimus turned to us all before saying, "The Class-A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war, were sealed within the vaults below Iacon."

"Where you used to work as an archivist, right?" I questioned. While I knew where the weapons had been buried and that Optimus had been an archivist, I wasn't one hundred percent sure that he had worked in that specific building. I didn't pay attention to the boring details since I was a Decepticon fan.

Optimus seemed to stand slightly more rigidly than he was, if that was even possible, before saying, "Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold, which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from Decepticon reach."

Ratchet nodded in affirmation of that before saying, "Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party."

I jumped when Bulk let out a laugh at that before patting Jazz on the back. "Well, thanks to our hotshot stunt driver, this one's going in our vault."

I smiled at that but, it seemed like that little spot of happiness was too much to ask for. "Do you think this is the only intel you supplied to Megatron?" Arcee asked seriously.

We all glanced at Optimus as he answered her. "Arcee, you are right to ask, and i am afraid I do not remember."

My spark twinged slightly at that. Optimus was having such a hard time with his forgotten memories of being on the Decepticon warship and it looked like it was eating him alive. "Optimus," Cliff started. "Megatron clearly took advantage of your memory loss. But, you know what, for all we know this spark extractor thing is the only thing he got from you." He then smiled at the end of that.

Jazz nodded and said, "Yeah OP, maybe Megatron said that to just mess with your helm?"

Optimus smiled slightly at that and said, "Thank you. All of you." Everybot then went their separate ways.

I shook my helm. I really had to get out of here and take a nap. This wasn't one of my favorite episodes and this was probably going to be the only time that I was happy to not be going out because of my alt modes that would stand out. But, as I just turned to leave, I felt a servo tap my shoulder. Turning, I saw Jazz staring up at me. What did he want? "Yeah?" I asked him to get him starting on whatever he was about to say.

"Pandimala, how did you and Shadow join Optimus?" Jazz asked and I could see the curiosity in his visor.

Shadow, who must have heard his question, walked over with Cliffjumper as I answered. "Jazz, believe it or not, Shadowstalker and I have not always been Cybertronian, but we used to be humans. A few months ago, we were attacked and, due to an energon accident, we were changed into Cybertronians."

I was pretty sure that Jazz's jaw was going to hit the floor with how low it dropped. He pointed to me and Shadow before he turned to her and asked, "You two were humans?"

What? He didn't believe me? Shadow smiled and nodded before saying, "You bet we were. While I sometimes miss being human, I wouldn't give this up for anything in all the galaxies." She said that last part as she turned to Cliffjumper and the two of them kissed again.

Shuddering at that, I shook my helm and turned toward the hallway of my room before saying, "Well, I'm going to hit the berth early tonight. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long solar cycle and I want to try and get some recharge." I then turned and walked down the hall.

But, just as I got to my room, Shadow ran up to me. "'Mala, you do know that they are about to send Bumblebee and Bulkhead out on patrol and you know what happens during that, right?"

I frowned at that and nodded before saying, "I know Shadow. But, I don't like this episode. I don't like how MECH takes his t-cog so easily or how much Ratchet beats himself up over not being able to fix Bumblebee and I don't want to be there for that. If you could, could you watch what happens here? I really didn't get a lot of recharge last night and my systems are practically screaming at me to get some rest."

Her optic ridges furrowed in concern before she asked, "Why didn't you get a good recharge last night? Did you have a nightmare?"

While I wanted to lie to her and say that I didn't, I knew that I couldn't do that to my best friend so I nodded and said, "Yeah. But, I don't remember anything about it. You know that I never could remember my dreams or nightmares...unless they were influenced by Alpha Trion."

She stared at me for the longest time before sighing and placing her right servo to her helm. "Fine. Just remember that you owe me 'Mala."

Gratitude rushed through my systems before I nodded and smiled softly and said, "Thanks Shadow." She smiled back at me before nodding at walking back toward the main room. This episode always bothered me and I didn't want to be anywhere near it. While Ratchet wasn't my favorite character, I did appreciate him and I knew that the Autobots here on Earth would have been doomed a long time ago if it hadn't been for the old mech. Plus, I knew that he always put his full effort into everything he did. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself together with my lack of recharge. I would be better off doing it tomorrow when I would hopefully have a full recharge.

Walking into my room, I folded my wings into my back and laid down on my back before starting my recharging procedures. Since I was starting them earlier than normal, I knew that it was going to take longer for me to actually fall into recharge. So, as I waited, I thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. Bumblebee was going to try and go on a mission, after getting into some trouble with Ratchet, and he was going to fall off of that cliff when chasing Knockout. While I knew that I wouldn't be able to help them, I did know that it was going to be a stressful time for us all.

Finally, I started to feel tired. It was going to be a crazy solar cycle tomorrow and I knew that I had to get my rest. I was going to need it with having to worry about Bumblebee and his t-cog. Finally, I laid my helm down and started to go into recharge. It didn't take long before I was deep into recharge.

The Next Day

"What?" I yelled at Shadow in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had just stepped out of my door when Shadow bolted out of her room and came up to me. She just told me something that I wasn't sure I heard right.

But, Shadow nodded and said, "Yeah, Bumblebee didn't go on the mission last night! He was going to go when Jazz said that he would like to go out and stretch his wheels a bit. Before I could say anything, Optimus agreed!"

I faceplate palmed at this new development. Our messing around here had changed this episode and now I wasn't sure what was going to happen. There were so many things that had hinged on Bumblebee getting his t-cog taken that I wasn't sure that it was going to go right. "This is what I get for actually getting a good recharge." And I had. My whole recharge had been peaceful and I was sure that I hadn't had a nightmare or dream at all. It had been strange, but it had been nice.

"Well, let's get to the main room and see what's going on." Shadow suggested.

I nodded and followed Shadow to the main room. Once we got to the main room, I saw Jazz standing next to Ratchet. If I was right, which I usually tried to be, then this was right when he would start to get bored.

"Hey Ratch, have you heard from Bulkhead, Bumblebee, or Optimus?" Jazz asked the medic as he looked over Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet shook his helm before saying, "Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead have not reported in yet."

Jazz frowned at that before hugging Ratchet's shoulders. "Ratchet, have you heard anything about anything?"

Ratchet sighed. "Jazz! I'll let you know the moment I hear something."

There were a few seconds of silence. Of course, that didn't last long. "Ratchet," Jazz stated as he started to tap the medic's helm. "I'm bored."

Honestly, I was about to burst out laughing. If there was one good thing about all of this, it was that Jazz took this to a high level of funny.

However, Ratchet did not seem to enjoy it as much. "Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done?"

I laughed at that. Couldn't help it really. This was way too funny even for me. Thankfully, we didn't have to answer as Raf called Jazz over. "Hey Jazz, want to play a video game?"

Jazz shrugged with a smile and started to walk over to the kids. Shadow and I shot each other looks that said that this was going to be entertaining to watch so the two of us walked over and arrived at the same time as Jazz. The revving of engines could be heard on the game and I shook my helm when I saw that they were playing that racing game.

The second in command frowned at that before saying, "Really guys?"

"Oh, bad call." I stated with a wince. I felt sorry for Jazz. I wouldn't know how I would react if I couldn't fly anymore.

Raf and Miko looked up at Jazz before Raf apologized. "Sorry."

Before Jazz could say anything though, Miko cut in. "Hey, no big deal! That game's lame." She then threw her controller before grabbing the remote and saying, "What do you say we watch some T.V.?" She then held up the remote and, before anyone could stop her, she turned it on.

Uh-oh. I knew that this was just going to make it that much worse as the car commercial started. 'The new Urbanna 500. It won't just rock your world; it will transform it.'

Crickets. I would swear until my offlining day that I heard crickets for about a second after the commentator stopped speaking. We were all staring at the television with looks of horror on our faces and faceplates and I knew that this was really not helping Jazz handle this any easier.

"Come on really?" Jazz yelled at the T.V.

"Whoops. Forgot about that." Shadow leaned over and whispered to me.

Nodding, I motioned to Jazz, who was walking away, before saying, "Yeah, taking the 'Auto' out of an Autobot is definitely not a good thing." Then, deciding to try and cheer Jazz up, I walked up to him. "Hey, come on Jazz." He turned to me as I continued. "You're even more amazing without wheels than with them. I mean, I transform into a tank. I should know that speed definitely isn't everything."

He turned to me with the starting of a smile and, for that quick moment, I thought that I had cheered him up. But, as Shadow walked next to me, Cliffjumper and Arcee came racing in, Jack racing on Arcee, and the two skidded to a halt pretty close to us.

Jack quickly jumped off of Arcee. "Personal best Arcee! You hit one twenty easy!"

We all frowned at Jack and it took the three of them a second to realize what they said. "Uh-oh." I heard Cliffjumper mutter. From the look that Shadow was giving him, I had a feeling that he was going to be getting a long talking too when this was done with. It almost made me wish that I would be there for that yelling at. But, I didn't like listening to lovers quarrels, as I knew how those usually ended.

Jazz glared at the two of them before shaking his helm and walking away. "I'm going." He stated angrily. I guess he didn't handle being without his wheels very well. Of course, if I wouldn't have been able to fly, then I would be tearing the base apart right now. Guess there was some good in it being him, at least it wasn't me.

"Jazz!" Ratchet yelled after the mech. "Where do you think you are going?"

"For a walk." Jazz muttered to the medic. It was really strange seeing Jazz act this way. He was usually the party go happy kind of mech and now he seemed to be almost sulking. Definitely not a good thing.

At his answer, Ratchet walked up next to Jazz and said, "You just can't go for a walk! We are robots in disguise Jazz! Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered!" Ratchet then turned Jazz around before continuing, "You'll just have to remain in the silo, until,"

Jazz pulled his arm away from Ratchet's servo before saying, "Yeah I know doc! Until you can fix me!" Jazz then walked out of the room.

I glanced over at Ratchet as he sighed. "Yes Jazz, until I can fix you."

I shook my helm and had a urge to go after the mech. But, instead, I walked up to Ratchet as the others went down the hall that led to the training area. Guess they were going to get some practice in and Shadow was going to be yelling at Cliffjumper, definitely not a good thing to witness. So, I walked up to Ratchet instead and said, "Hey, everything is going to be alright. Trust me on this one." I then smiled at the end. It felt weird trying to cheer Ratchet up, since he was not exactly my favorite Autobot, though not my least favorite by far, and I hoped that this worked because I wasn't sure how much more help I could be.

Thankfully, Ratchet nodded and said, "I know Pandimala. But it is difficult to see Jazz like this, since I could not help Bumblebee when he was in the same position with his voice-box."

Nodding, I continued to encourage him. "I know that Ratchet. But remember, while events have changed in this time line, I know that, no matter what the Autobots do, they always give one hundred and fifty percent effort towards what they do."

He looked confused at my saying that for a click and I wondered why until he answered. "It is statistically impossible for a being to give one hundred and fifty percent because that would outstretch the limits of their abilities to,"

Before the medic could continue, I helmed slapped him and smiled before saying, "Just take the compliment Ratchet. I don't give them out that much." Then, noticing the time and that Bumblebee was still with Bulkhead and Optimus, I motioned toward the silo doors before saying, "Hey Ratchet, why don't you pick up Raf from school? I bet he has some questions that only you could answer."

Ratchet frowned at me for a nano-click and I thought that I was going to either get one of his wrenches or he was just going to lecture me but, after that nano-click, he sighed and transformed before saying, "I will be back soon. Tell Bulkhead that he is on watch duty when he returns." The medic then drove out of the base.

Perfect, I was able to help the episode along some and I got to hit Ratchet without getting in trouble. Best day ever!

"Hey, I could use a ground bridge. Bumblebee and Optimus are going to scout a little more but I was sent back to base." Bulkhead communicated through the system.

Locking onto his coordinates and sending the bridge, I said, "Coming right up Bulkhead."

I then stood there and waited for Bulkhead to come through. Once he did, the ex-wrecker turned around before saying, "Where's Ratchet? I figured he would be here."

Smiling, I simply said, "He had something to do." What? I could be vague if I wanted to. Then, I remembered what Ratchet told me and said, "Oh, and Ratchet said that you are on watch duty until he gets back." Turning and walking toward the training rooms, I waved before saying, "Have fun!"

"Aw!" I heard Bulkhead complain and that caused me to chuckle. I wasn't sure if it was fate or just pure dumb luck that had placed Bulkhead as Miko's guardian but I could see that they were so much alike that it wasn't even funny.

I made it to the training room in no time and smiled as I watched Arcee and Shadow face off against each other. They both looked like they were really going at it and I realized that this was probably going to be an epic fight. Both femmes were close to the same stats and I had a feeling that we were going to see some sweet looking moves being clash.

When the two finally started to fight again, I was not disappointed as the two of them traded blows and kicks while, at the same time, trying to back each other into corners. It was actually kind of funny to watch them. It was almost like watching a circus act more than a training routine.

When a timer went off, I realized that they were doing timed fights, probably to lower damage to each other, and I smiled and waved when Shadow turned to me and did the same. "Just in time 'Mala! I'm about to have some fun with Cliff!"

I frowned immediately at that. I had a feeling that they were going to be throwing words back and forth between each other and I wasn't quite in the mood to listen to that so I shook my helm and said, "And I think that's my cue to head back to the other room." Then, before she could stop me, I walked out of the room. Maybe I would keep Bulkhead company until Ratchet came back. The poor mech was probably bored out of his processor.

My spark stopped when I walked into the main room. "Frag!" I hissed to myself as I ran up to the ground bridge controls. I forgot that, in the original version of this, Bumblebee had convinced Bulkhead to let him go and help him get the relic. Now, I had a really bad feeling that Jazz had convinced Bulkhead to do the same thing.

Checking the ground bridge log, I cursed to myself when I saw that the bridge had just been used a few clicks ago. Frag this was not going good. If something changed and Jazz got seriously hurt, then the whole time line would be ten times as screwed up as it already was and we couldn't let that happen. Of course, as I turned on the bridge to their coordinates, I reminded myself that this one was Bulkhead's fault. "I swear, you are such a door mat Bulkhead." I muttered to myself before taking out one of my broadswords and running though. I didn't know what sort of trouble I would find.

The sounds of clashing metal had me running through the trees and I soon found Bulkhead facing off against Breakdown. Once there was a pause in the fighting, I ran next to Bulkhead. "Pandimala!" Bulkhead yelped in surprise. Guess he didn't hear the bridge.

Glaring at Bulkhead, I shook my helm before saying, "What were you thinking bringing Jazz? And where is he?" Well, I yelled at the mech but he deserved it.

The green mech was about to answer when Breakdown suddenly charged and knocked Bulkhead to the side. "Focus Bulkhead!" Breakdown taunted.

Growling, I formed my free servo into a fist before slamming it into Breakdown, sending him flying. "I was talking!" I screamed at the mech before running up to Bulkhead and helping him up before saying, "Which way did Jazz go?"

Once the big mech got his bearings, he pointed down the road and so I nodded and said, "Alright. Take care of Breakdown. I'm going to get Jazz. Once I get him, we are going to back to base. Understood?"

Bulkhead nodded at that so I turned away and ran in the direction Jazz went for a few steps before jumping into the air and transforming before blasting off. The fastest way that I was going to find Jazz was to fly around in the direction that he chased Knockout in until I found him. Hopefully, he wouldn't be hurt when I found him.

After following the road for a click, I finally spotted Knockout and Jazz turning the sharp bend that would eventually, "Scrap!" I yelled as Jazz lost control of the truck he was using as wheels and went over the side of the cliff. I couldn't let the idiot get hurt so I quickly went into a nosedive toward him and, once I was close enough to him, transformed before grabbing him. "Hang on Jazz!"

"Pandimala!" Jazz asked with wide optic shock.

But, I knew we didn't have time for that so I placed myself between Jazz and the ground. From school, yeah who thought you could learn anything there, I learned that making yourself spread out would help lower the force of your fall. I wasn't thrilled with what I was about to do but I felt like I didn't have a choice. So, I spread my wings out to their full length, keeping myself between Jazz and the ground, before closing my optics. A nano-click later, I hit the ground and my world went dark.

**And here is the next chapter of Revelations of a Different Future! I wanted to get this done earlier but the ten hour work day I had the other day stopped that in its tracks. But, now it is done and I hope you all like it! Next chapter will be written and posted by Shadow!**

**Shadow: Well, you made a scene.**

**Me: *smiles* What? I can't help it.**

**Shadow: *shakes head* What am I supposed to do with you?**

**Both of us: This is Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter signing off (for now) and wishing you well!**


	5. Operation Jazz Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter coming to you with the latest chapters of Revelations of A Different Future! We're so excited to be working on this story again and we're going to do our very best to make this the BEST thing you have ever read. Now we would like to present to you Operation Jazz Part 2!**

**Both of us: Enjoy! *grabs popcorn and sits in front of computer***

"Of all the scrap brained ideas!" I began as I paced back and forth in front of Bulkhead. "Taking Jazz in to a potential chase scenerio when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?! Then when we do find them, I find out my best friend risked her aft to save him! Now they're both unconcious. What do you have to say to that Bulkhead?" By the end of my little rant, I was standing in front of Bulkhead with a glare that Megatron would be proud of.

"He improvised." Bulkhead defended himself weakly as he slowly backed away from me.

"Improvised my..."

"Hey! Jazz and Pandimala are waking up!" Raf called out.

Jazz and 'Mala groaned as they both sat up at the same time. Jazz groaned and said, "Ugh. My helm is killing me."

Ratchet walked over to Jazz first before saying angrily, "You already lost your t-cog! Are you really trying to add your spark to the list?!"

"Sorry Doc Bot." Jazz said quietly as he hung his helm. My spark broke a little. Seeing such an upbeat mech so helpless was strange. The second in command buried his face in his helm as he moaned, "Guess I really am useless without my wheels."

"Don't say that buddy. You're not useless." Cliffjumper laid a hand on the silver mech's shoulder. I smiled slightly. That's my mech.

But that smile turned in to a rather scary glare as I walked up to Pandimala, who winced upon seeing my glare. "And you! Are you seriously trying to die on me _now _of all times?!" We'd just gotten our assignments from Alpha Trion and she's already gotten herself injured.

Pandimala rubbed the back of her helm sheepishly before saying, "Sorry Shadow. But what can I say? Bad luck seems to find me more than it finds you."

"True." I said before lightly flicking her on the helm. "Just be more careful." I got a smile and a nod from her in return.

"Look," Arcee started, bringing our attention to her. "I hate to break up the pity party but the 'Cons just added unknown Iacon pay day number two to their armory."

Optimus walked up to us before saying, "Neither blame nor praise will modify past events. But we cannot afford to take further unneccessary risks." He turned to his second in command and said, "Jazz, you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio mechanism." With that being said, the Prime walked away. Ratchet followed after him and I knew that he was about to make the offer about being a donor for a transplant.

"Hey Shadow."

I turned around to see Pandimala standing in a corner. She waved me over and I walked over to her before saying, "What's up?"

She gestured to Optimus and Ratchet before saying, "We can't afford to let MECH scrap Jazz's t-cog. Whether he knows it or not, _we _know that Ratchet is going to need his wheels later on."

I nodded. "Hopefully the episode stays on track so the surgery will get held off and Jazz can go get his t-cog back."

Pandimala nodded before smirking, "Hey I saved Jazz's aft earlier. Now it's your turn."

I groaned, realizing that she was saying I had to go with Jazz to MECH's base. "But that means I have to fight the stilleto heeled creep."

"Hey, he hates me more than you." Pandimala grinned slightly. "Maybe he won't be nearly as deadly."

"If he does, all I have to do is get Cliff on him." I smirked slightly, waiting to see 'Mala's reaction.

I laughed as she shuddered and said, "Can't you two tone it down a bit with the lovey dovey stuff? You're seriously weirding me out." Then she pouted. "Plus I'm older and you found a mech before I did."

I was about to respond but Cliff came over and cut me off by saying, "Hello ladies." He winked at me causing me to huff and cross my arms. He chuckled before saying, "Anyways, Ratchet wants all of us to come over there with him. Apparently he's going to donate his t-cog to Jazz."

"So will Jazz turn in to an ambulance and be all cranky?" 'Mala asked. We both knew the answer but I figured she just wanted to say that.

Cliffjumper scoffed as he led us back to the others. "I certainly hope not."

All of Team Prime, excluding Optimus and Jazz, stood in a line as Ratchet paced in front of us. He started to speak.

"Given the fact that I will be one of the patients involved, I will not be able to perform the surgery." The medic began. "Therefore, one of you will have to serve as my proxy." First he stopped in front of Bulk. "Mmhm, better at breaking things."

Bulkhead sighed in relief. Though I agree with Ratchet. I wouldn't want Bulkhead doing any kind of medical operation on me either.

Next he stopped in front of Bumblebee and said, "No. You're still learning Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's reaction was the same as Bulkhead's. He sighed in relief and said, "That was close."

Next Ratchet stopped in front of 'Mala. "Most definately not. Much too large to be rumbling under my hood."

"I have to agree with you there." Pandimala smiled sheepishly.

Now it was just me, Arcee, and Cliff. Ratchet stopped in front of the only mech left and shuddered, "No way in the name of Primus. Too trigger happy."

Cliffjumper smirked proudly and said, "I try doc bot."

Ratchet shook his helm before he came in front of me and Arcee. I prayed to anyone who was listening that the episode would stay on track and he'd pick Arcee. Who knows what would happen if I got picked?

"Arcee." Ratchet finally decided.

I sighed in relief and laid my helm on Cliff's shoulder. The mech himself wrapped an around me. Even if I didn't have to do the operation, I still didn't want to get picked.

"Optimus has steadier hands." Arcee tried to back out.

"Steady," Ratchet agreed before saying, "And much too _large _to be rumbling beneath my hood."

Arcee sighed in defeat and walked away. Jack and Miko walked up to where we were. Jack said, "Come on Arcee. You're as steely as they come."

"In a battlefield. Not in an operating theater." Arcee retorted.

"Same thing." Jack responded. "As long as you're behind the knife. Not under it."

"Does this mean Jazz is going to turn in to an ambulance from now on and be all cranky?" Miko asked. "Cause that would be weird."

Jazz winced from his spot on the berth and groaned before saying, "Oh frag lil lady. Now you planted images in my head." This made all of us laugh.

We all stayed in the med bay as Arcee prepared for the surgery. Jazz and Ratchet were on two berths. Jazz looked ready to bolt but the fact that he could get his wheels back was what kept him in place.

"Inducing stasis." Arcee announced as she walked towards a monitor.

"Hey listen doc." Jazz spoke up. "Ah just want to thank ya for this. It really means a lot to meh."

"Ah, ah, ah." Ratchet said. You could tell from his voice that he was slowly being dragged in to stasis. He yawned before saying, "You can...thank me...when it's... over." Finally, his optics closed.

"Think everything will go as planned?" Pandimala whispered.

"We can only hope 'Mala." I whispered back.

"Alright Jazz. Your turn." Arcee said.

Suddenly the alarms went off. I admit that I did jump even though I knew it was going to happen.

"What's happening?" Raf asked as fear crept on to his face.

"Ratchet's flatlining!" Miko screamed.

"No he isn't." I shook my helm.

The beeping stopped as Optimus walked up to the monitor and explained, "It's an Iacon homing beacon."

"If we're picking up a signal, that means the 'Cons just unearthed another relic." Cliffjumper smirked. "And another chance for us to smash some 'Cons."

"Autobots, prepare to roll out." Optimus commanded.

I could see Pandimala glance at me and frown. I smiled, knowing that Optimus' legendary line is annoying her.

"The 'Cons won't know what hit them." Jazz grinned slightly as he got up off the berth and did a few experimental punches.

Optimus walked over to the silver mech and said, "Except for our patients."

Jazz moaned dramatically and dropped back on to the berth. "OP you just had to crush my hopes didn't ya?"

I could've sworn I saw a flicker of amusement in the Prime's optics before he turned to Arcee. "It would be best to interupt stasis." Arcee nodded and pressed a few commands on the monitor.

"Shadowstalker, remain here and man the ground bridge." Optimus turned to me.

I nodded. "You've got it Optimus." I then turned to 'Mala. "Be careful out there."

My bestfriend gave me a salute and smiled. "I hear you loud and clear Shadow."

I nodded before turning to Cliffjumper with a glare. "The same goes for you."

Cliffjumper smiled at me and I refuse to admit it gave me butterflies. Or something similar to that. The red mech said, "I'll be fine Shadow."

I nodded before opening the ground bridge for the team. I watched as they ran through. I sighed before turning back to Jazz, who looked so down it made my spark break a little.

"Hey Jazz?" I called, getting his attention. "Don't worry about your t-cog. Soon, you'll have it all fixed and you'll be back to scrapping 'Cons in no time."

"Ah know that." Jazz sighed and his visor dimmed slightly. He looked over to Ratchet before saying sadly, "It's just da fact that dat the doc's gonna be giving up his in the process."

I was about to say more but Fowler's voice coming in through the moitor stopped me. Bumblebee isn't the only who lost his t-cog so this should go quickly.

_"Prime! Breaking news!" _

"Agent Fowler. Nice to see you again." I greeted him.

"_Huh? Where's Prime Shadowstalker?" _Fowler asked.

"Da boss is preoccupied at da moment. What can we do for ya?" Jazz spoke up as he walked up to stand beside me.

Fowler sighed. "_Look, tell Prime that we've received access to satelite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center operations of MECH."_

"Send them over Fowler. We'll make sure that..." I was cut off. Oh God, this was about to be hilarious.

"What? Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice box repair?"

_"What's a fuzor? What's going on over there?" _Fowler demanded.

All eyes and optics went to Ratchet as he sat up from his berth. But we could tell that he was far from awake.

"I am able." The medic said in his drunk like state. "Tell Bantor it was all," I don't understand this part, "Before I put a tiger in his tank!" Ratchet flopped back down on the berth.

I couldn't help myself as I started laughing incredibly hard. I leaned against Jazz as he chuckled and said, "As we were saying, we'll make sure da boss gets da coordinates. Send 'em on over."

Fowler merely raised an eyebrow before the screen went blank. It was soon replaced by the coordinates for MECH's base.

"But Jazz, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base." Raf frowned slightly.

"Don't worry about it Raf." I smiled at him reassuringly. "Jazz here isn't going anywhere." Jazz looked about ready to protest but then I finished by saying, "Alone that is."

The silver mech's visor lit up as he smirked, "Had me worried there for a second."

"When I was human, those guys destroyed my motorcycle." I narrowed my optics. "I think it's about time I returned the favor."

The ground bridge opened and I turned to Raf. I raised an optic ridge as he said, "What? You two were going to go anyway!"

I turned to Jazz and said, "Lead the way."

He nodded before running through the ground bridge. I quickly followed behind him. Once we came on to the other side, I saw that we weren't that far from the building. Jazz pointed to a grenade on my hip and smiled slightly before saying, "Would you like to do the honors?"

We both backed away to a safe distance while I set the grenade. I smirked. "Don't mind if I do." I threw the grenade with all I had and watched in satisfaction as the door was blown off.

Jazz and I used the smoke as cover and quickly ran in to the building. Once the smoke cleared, I wasn't surprised to see Silas and his men with their guns aimed at us. Starscream's optics widened upon seeing us before he smirked.

"Screamer?!" Jazz yelled in disbelief. "Of all da cowardly things you could've done, you allied with humans?"

Starscream growled before aiming his missle at Jazz. "No t-cog. He's unarmed." He fired.

I pushed Jazz out of the way and grunted as we both hit the ground. The missle exploded behind us.

"Thanks for the save." Jazz said.

"No problem." I nodded. "Go for your t-cog. I'll handle 'Screamer."

Jazz nodded before running towards MECH's man-made robot. I ran towards Starscream and managed to land a punch to his face. He yelled out in pain as he stumbled back.

"Hey 'Scream." I growled. "Remember me?"

Starscream glared at me before realization seemed to set it. "You! You're the one who threatened me while I was captive by those Autobots!"

"Yeah. And its time I repay you for hurting my friend Pandimala!" I took out my ion displacer and started shooting at him.

Starscream yelped before dodging the shot. Ok, they never showed this on the tv show but Starscream is fast. While I was about to shoot again, somehow he ended up in front of me and he grabbed my neck. I gasped. Even though I didn't need air anymore, it still hurt. Plus it didn't make it any better that I was shorter than him.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Starscream ignored me. I saw Jazz's t-cog roll at his feet. Jazz groaned from where he was laying on the ground.

"So close." Starscream laughed. "And yet..."

"Our location's been compromsied." Silas interrupted. "Destroy the intruders and meet me at the rendezvous point! With my t-cog!" With that being said, Silas escaped.

Starscream stuttered indignantly before yelling, "I am not one of your foot soldiers! I am a consultant!"

Jazz groaned against as he started to sit up. He saw his t-cog and started to move towards it. But Starscream aimed his blasters at it and tightened his grip on my neck.

"One move and your precious bio mech is scrap." The seeker threatened. "And so is your friend here."

"Give it here Starscream." Jazz growled, losing his accent. "Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? Shoot?" Starscream taunted. "How sad. To be incapable of achieving vehicle mode. Experiencing the sensation of speed. How very pathetic to be a failure as an Autobot."

"This is what you get for taking the auto out of an Autobot." I said.

"What are you talking about femme?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"That." I smirked.

Starscream was confused. That was until Jazz ran up and punched his t-cog in the air. Starscream, well, screamed and threw me to the side. I grunted as I hit the ground.

"Ugh, my helm." I moaned.

I sat up and I saw Jazz jumping in the air to get his t-cog. Starscream quickly aimed his blaster at it.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran towards Starscream. I knew this had to happen but I would feel guilty if I didn't at least try.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Starscream fired his blaster. The shot hit its target and Jazz yelled out in surprise as the force sent him flying back. I forgot about Starscream as I ran over to Jazz, who was glaring at Starscream with all the hate he could muster.

"Time to jet! Because I can." Starscream smirked before transforming and flying away.

Jazz and I watched Starscream fly off. Jazz shook his helm and said, "Ya know, I really hate dat guy."

I scoffed. "Trust me. The feeling is mutual."

Jazz didn't say anything else as he walked over to his t-cog. He picked it up and stared at it in dismay. I walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me as I said, "Don't worry Jazz. Ratchet's the best doc in all the galaxies."

"Yeah, you're right." Jazz smiled.

The sound of a ground bridge opening had us looking towards the exit. Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Pandimala were walking towards the building.

"Come on. Might as well face the fireworks." Jazz grinned slightly but his dim visor told me everything I needed to know.

"Yeah." I forced a smile on my faceplate.

Jazz and I walked towards the exit of MECH's former base and soon came face to face with the team. 'Mala, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Cliff's optics widened at the state of Jazz's t-cog. Optimus' remained calm but you could tell he was saddened by this.

"Hey guys." Jazz sighed and held up his t-cog. "Think Hatchet can get me out of this scrapheap?"

"Only one way to find out." Pandimala turned towards Optimus.

"Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge." Optimus said in to his com-link. "And prepare for surgery."

"Thanks to me, Megatron has the forge." A guilty look found its way to Bulkhead's face.

"While we would've put the Forge of Solus Prime to valuable use," Optimus started to explain. "I do not believe we have reason to fear Megatron's possession of it."

"Only a Prime can use it." I said, causing the others to look at me. "Did you 'Bots forget we're from another dimension?!"

"Wait, what?" Jazz exclaimed.

"We'll explain later." Pandimala promised as the ground bridge opened in front of us. "For now, let's get you back to base so the good doctor can repair your t-cog."

**The Next Day**

We all stood behind Ratchet as he scanned Jazz, who was fighting not to fidget on the berth. The sight of him looking uncomfortable made me want to laugh but I held it in.

Ratchet turned off his scanner and turned to us. He looked down before looking at us and saying, "I did what I could."

"Our second in command could not have been in better hands old friend." Optimus walked up and laid a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Ratchet donate his cog why?" Miko asked quietly.

"Jazz wouldn't accept it." Jack replied.

"Think everything will be okay?" I turned to Pandimala.

She smiled and said, "Things like this usually do right?"

We all watched as Jazz stood up off the berth. He shook his helm and said, "Well, I don't feel any different."

"Jazz, easy." Ratchet started to worry.

Jazz seemed to completely ignore the medic and started flexing his arms and he did a few punches. He smirked. "I feel better already."

"Jazz, please. Recovery takes time." Ratchet started to worry even more.

Jazz tried to transform but nothing happened. The smirk was wiped clean off his face as he started to mutter, "No, no, no, no, no."

"The damage was severe." Ratchet looked down at the floor.

Jazz tried again and it didn't work. He moaned again before a determined look set on his face and he growled, "No way I'm going out like this!"

Jazz tried for a third time and, just like in the show, we were soon staring at a silver Pontiac Solstice. Jazz cheered as he did a few circles on the floor before opening his doors. "Okay kids! Who wants to take a ride with da Jazz man?"

Miko immediately ran foward and hopped in to the drivers seat. Jack and Raf laughed before joining her. Jazz let out a loud whoop before speeding out of base. 'Mala and I started laughing. Jazz's reaction was a lot better than Bumblebee's.

"Woah. Jazz's t-cog looked ready for the scrap yard." Cliffjumper said in shock.

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it." Arcee smiled.

"That was not all Ratchet repaired today." Optimus gave us one of his rare smiles.

We all stood there watching Ratchet with his hands on his hips as if he was on top of the world. This was the happiest I'd ever seen him. I smiled. Things really do turn out okay in the end.

**And that is the end of this lovely chapter! I planned to finish this sooner but you know there's this thing called life that keeps me from doing things the way I want. :D Next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me.**

**Both of us: Good bye for now! *waves***


	6. Loose Cannons

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone. This is DragonScouter and Shadow Katakura coming back to you with the next exciting chapter of this story! We are hoping to have many twists and turns this season and we expect that it will throw everyone completely for surprise. Well, that's all I have to say...except that neither Shadow nor myself own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs, who we love.**

**Shadow and I: Hope you all enjoy. *play cards while watching***

I sighed as I sat in my room. Earlier, I had decided to do some training with Jazz, Shadow, and Cliffjumper, to help when I was faced with faster opponents, and I had hoped that they would go slightly easy on me since I hadn't worked with my speed before. Of course, that was way too much to ask. Right after one round, I had to go and see Ratchet because I was so covered in dings and dents that I looked like meteor. After getting fixed by Ratchet, which included a lot of lecturing by both him and Optimus about sticking with what I knew for now, I had gone to my room to take a quick nap to relax.

Now, I had just woke up from that nap and, as my systems finished coming online, I found myself thinking about our new mission from Alpha Trion. It was going to be hard to be separate from Shadow but, that was another problem. What did he mean that we would have to be separate for this mission to work? I couldn't think clearly now and so I stood up and stretched before walking out into the hall.

Once I made it to the main room, though, things started moving quickly.

"PRIME!"

I jumped when I heard Fowler's voice yell that. I mean, I had just woke up and already I was dealing with the yelling. For a quick moment, I felt like going back to my room and recharging. But, when I locked optics with Shadow, and she gave me a 'don't you dare sneak off' look, I knew that I was stuck here. So, I walked so I was standing next to Shadow before I whispered. "This is going to be fun." Of course, I said it sarcastically.

Nodding, she motioned forward and said, "Yeah, and since Fowler is calling all crabby like, than this is when Wheeljack comes back."

Yeah, and that was a stressful episode. "What in blazes are your people doing out here?" Fowler's face was pretty close to the screen at first but then he backed up slightly before he continued. "We had an agreement! No collateral damage!" Yeah, Fowler was mad. Of course, I would be mad too. He thought that the Autobots were disregarding their agreement. But, we all knew that wasn't true. At least...not the ones here.

Thankfully, Optimus answered Fowler quickly. "I am sorry Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for."

Fowler seemed to calm down slightly at that. "Then explain why I am receiving reports of two jumbo sized bots, mixing it up, twenty miles outside Omaha?"

"Maybe its da 'Cons?" Jazz suggested.

I nodded at that. "There has been plenty of infighting lately."

"Yeah, Megatron can't seem to keep his troops in line." Shadow commented, and I did not miss the small smirk that she sent towards me. Yeah, I knew that the Decepticons weren't as...organized...as they Autobots where. But, they were still my favorites.

"Well, I'm just arriving on the scene." Fowler informed us before switching to his outer camera. "Have a look."

The screen then showed Fowler circling above one of the ships and, from the show, I knew exactly who that was. "I don't know." Bulkhead started. "Paint job aside, that can't be Skyquake." He then motioned to Cliff, Bumblebee, and Optimus before saying, "Optimus, Cliff, and 'Bee pounded him into the ground."

"Before Starscream yanked him back out, as some undead terrorcon." Arcee commented.

Seemed like Cliff was feeling out because he then said, "But, whose the dance partner?"

We all then watched as Fowler's camera shifted toward the other side of the fight and I let a small grin on my face when I saw that it was Wheeljack. He was my favorite Autobot, that we knew was coming, and it was great to have him back on Earth.

Ratchet let out a gasp before saying, "By the Allspark, it is one of ours!"

"Wheeljack." Of course, that gasp was nothing to Bulkhead's short laugh of joy before he clapped the four bots in front of him on the back, which did include Shadow but thankfully not me, before he said, "'Jackie's back!"

"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back!" Actually, I am pretty sure you would be going all fan-girl if he did that Fowler. "We have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the eleven o'clock news!"

Of course, just because Fowler would care if Abraham Lincoln was back, that didn't mean that he wasn't wrong. If the bots got exposed now, then they would really screw up the time line, and our mission from Alpha Trion, and my processor. Not sure which one would come first, and the last one was still possible.

"We are on our way Agent Fowler." Optimus responded to Fowler before hanging up the line. Then, he turned to all of us before saying, "Pandimala," I have a funny feeling that he is going to say, "since we are going to be near a large human population, you are to stay behind and man the ground bridge with Ratchet." Yeah, something like that. Frag it! I hadn't been out since the whole saving Jazz and Forge of Solus Prime thing a week ago. Not even for my little bit of fresh air for my claustrophobia. I was really starting to feel boxed in and, if Prime didn't let me out soon, then I was going to force my way out of here, and it wasn't going to be pretty. "Everyone else, transform, and roll out!" That's it! Where is a blaster when you need to shoot yourself? I had already gone though one full season of that stupid line and if I had to go though another one, I was going to go even more insane than Blitzwing from Animated was. I am a 'Con fan and this was pure, unrestrained, cruel torture!

But, instead of losing it, I just sent a small look of boredom to Shadow. While I could see that she looked sorry for me, all she did in response was shrug her shoulders before she ran through the bridge. Since she was the last one, Ratchet closed the bridge behind her and turned toward me before saying, "Pandimala, how are you feeling?"

And Ratchet had asked me that every solar cycle since the whole falling over a cliff with Jazz thing. But, I couldn't yell at the mech so I simply sighed before saying, "I'm fine Ratchet. Just bored."

"How can you be bored when we have to watch the children whenever they are here?" Ratchet asked me.

Of course, he brought up an excellent point. Miko had been going all crazy lately with her antics and it was all any of us could do to make sure that we could get her back to base quickly, since we had pretty much all given up on actually stopping her from coming with. Since I had been the bot at base all week, 'Miko-sitting' duty had become almost my full time job here at the base. "Besides the fact that they aren't here right now, even watching the kids is getting kinda boring. I haven't been outside in a week Ratchet, and I'm not sure how much longer Prime will have me on base-arrest and I'm also not sure how much longer I am going to be able to stay in here without panicking. I'm on edge and I'm going to need some sort of release soon." Scrap! I hadn't meant to blabber to Ratchet or all bots. Guess that really said how much I needed to get some air.

He nodded but, before the medic could get a word in, Optimus called in. "Ratchet, we require a ground bridge, and Wheeljack will need some medical attention." Great, they were all coming back now. At least Shadow, Cliff, and Wheeljack would be some fun.

It didn't take long after Ratchet activated the bridge for the bots to run though. Thankfully, it didn't look like any of the others besides Wheeljack were hurt, who Ratchet ran straight up to with his welder in servo. That was a relief. I worried about Shadow when we weren't together on a mission, and that had been a lot lately. Hopefully, my little talk with Ratchet would help me get outside sooner and maybe Shadow could come with?

"Ow!" Wheeljack yelped as he pulled his injured shoulder away from Ratchet. "Take it easy doc. I need that arm."

To this day, I would always love Ratchet's response. "Hold still and maybe you'll keep it."

As Ratchet went back to working on Wheeljack's arm, Wheeljack looked up at Optimus before saying, "Look commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again." He then got really serious before saying, "But I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space."

The Autobots all looked confused at that before Bulkhead finally asked, "I thought you were roaming the galaxy, y'know, looking for Autobot refugees?"

"I was, until I found one, a Wrecker." Wheeljack answered and, when a sad look came across his faceplate, I realized that, at that moment, I had never realized how deeply losing Seaspray had really hit Wheeljack. It was almost unbearable to watch...and I wasn't even a fan of the Autobots.

Everyone was surprised by Wheeljack's revelation that he found an Autobot. "Who?" Cliffjumper and Bulkhead asked at the same time. While I was interested in why Cliffjumper wanted to know, I knew that I had to keep my vocals shut until the time was right.

"Seaspray." Yeah, the others should have realized that something was wrong at the sullen tone that Wheeljack had when he said the, who I knew to be, deceased Wrecker's name.

Bulkhead, however, didn't seem to get it. He let out a laugh before asking, "How is old barnacle butt?"

"Not so good Bulk. Blown to bits actually." Wheeljack responded, and kinda bluntly. Though, with how think the Autobot helms were,

I resisted a yelp when Shadow elbowed me in the side and sent me a glare. Yeah, though I knew that she technically couldn't read my mind, I knew that she had my thoughts down to almost a perfect science. But, that's what best friends were for.

"What?" Bulkhead gasped in shock, straightening up, before walking a few steps backwards. "No..."

"Dreadwing," I jumped when Shadow was the one to growl that from next to me. While I knew that Dreadwing was her favorite out of the 'Cons, and that said a lot, I also knew that she liked the Autobots more and she definitely did not like it when a 'Con killed a 'Bot. Yeah, she was going to be impossible for this episode.

Wheeljack nodded solemnly at Shadowstalker's response before saying, "My flier, the Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple light years from Adaaran. We made contact, and arranged a meeting in the Dromedon system. But Dreadwing must have intercepted that transmission, 'cause he got to Seaspray first. Proximity bomb. Was supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be glad the Jackhammer can take a punch." He then paused, probably at the memory of losing his comrade, before continuing. "I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar systems before catching up with him. And he led me right back to this marble. Some coincidence huh?" Yeah Wheeljack, welcome to the fun world of fate, where Fate loves to make everything that seems impossible to happen possible.

"I know of this Dreadwing." Optimus responded. Oh really? Then why didn't you recognize him when Fowler was showing us the aerial surveillance? "He was captain of a seeker armada, and as such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause."

Jazz nodded and said, "Yeah, he probably came to Earth to hook up with ol' Bucket Head."

"Hope he's enjoying the visit." Wheeljack started as he stood up. "It's going to be his last." He seemed ready for a fight and, honestly, he was so pumped that I was ready for a fight now.

However, Optimus seemed to have something to say. "Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured; as a team." Yeah, not the best word to use around Wheeljack right now...or ever really. He wasn't exactly a team player. "Lest we risk endangering the human population."

Yeah...Wheeljack did not look happy about that. "Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?"

"You! Loose cannon!" I jumped when I heard Fowler yell that, that man has this strange ability to sneak up on bots who supposedly have advanced audio systems. Maybe mine are broken? However, despite my jumpiness, Fowler continued to speak. "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked, confusion written all over his faceplate.

I decided to finally get a word in and so I said, "We're robots in disguise. You need an Earth based mode outside of base." Of course, I barely held back that it had to be one that didn't attract to much attention...like mine seemed to I guess.

And again, angry Fowler opened his mouth. "That space ship you shot down? Not Earth based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight." He then turned to Prime and, before I could even try to stop Fowler from saying something stupid, I was too late. "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people Prime."

And Wheeljack was not happy. "A tighter leash?" The Wrecker growled as he walked up to Fowler and said, "Let me clarify, tiny,"

"'Jackie..." Bulkhead tried to stop Wheeljack. But, I knew it wasn't going to help and it didn't.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's 'people." And as Wheeljack said that, I frowned. Not at Wheeljack saying that. I completely agreed with him on that. But, I realized at that moment that was what everyone thought I was. One of the Autobots. While I didn't hate the Autobots...per-say, I was not on to be kept on a leash. Now I was mad and I felt my wings twitch up slightly in anger as the realization hit home with me.

As Wheeljack walked out, I realized that this was my best opportunity to leave the base, even if it did place me in some sort of danger. So, I walked in front of Bulkhead and Optimus before saying, "I'll talk to him." When everybot, and Fowler, gave me a confused sort of look, I sighed before saying, "I know it's been a while since Shadow and I have brought this little point up, but her and I are from a dimension where this is all a television show, which means that I know how to best talk to Wheeljack right now without causing anything to go wrong." Of course, I left out that nice little part about Shadow and I messing with the time stream so even we weren't sure what was going to one hundred percent happen. But, that would ruin my argument so I simply kept it at that.

Finally, after the longest pause in history, Optimus nodded and said, "Very well."

It was so hard to keep my excitement about going outside down but I managed as I walked toward the lift and made my way up to the roof, where Wheeljack was working on his ship. That thought reminded me that Wheeljack was an inventor, as well as a warrior, and after this was over, I was so going to ask him to teach me to build a weather machine.

….Okay, maybe not the most relevant thought at the moment.

Once the lift brought me outside, which immediately felt wonderful on my wings, I walked over to where Wheeljack was working on his ship. "Hey Wheeljack," The Wrecker turned to me before I continued. "Even if it wasn't for the humans, we couldn't fight the Decepticons right now. We are way too outnumbered to even thinking of standing a chance, despite what Shadowstalker and Cliffjumper would have you believe." Yeah, I threw Shadow's name out there. She could stand with her crazy mech on this point.

Wheeljack angrily shook his helm before saying, "Femme, you have no idea what you are talking about. Many good bots have lost their sparks to the 'Cons, and we are just sitting on our afts doing nothing."

Now it was my turn to shake my helm. "That's exactly the problem Wheeljack. There aren't many bots left and we have to think about the moves we are going to take before we fragging take them. The best chance of us ending this war is getting behind Optimus and finishing it. But, we have to play by the rules." Bull. That was all that was coming out of my mouth right now. I didn't believe almost any of what I had just said but I hoped that Wheeljack was convinced.

However, it seemed like Wheeljack was not going to make this easy on me. "Guys like Optimus, they talk a good game, but when you're in the scrapheap, they don't want to get their hands dirty."

As much as it pained me to be the one to defend Optimus, I decided to stray from my Decepticon fan ways, temporarily, and defend the semi. "Hey, you don't know Optimus. He's not like that. He would be the first to charge out and fight the Decepticons to help the Autobots."

Wheeljack scoffed, which was starting to slightly annoy the scrap out of me, before saying, "He's the real thing, right? I've heard it before so try playing a different tune."

The only thing that stopped me from growling at Wheeljack and just throttling the mech was a beeping sound that I knew was a comm signal. That could only mean one thing. "Wheeljack, I know you're out there listening." Dreadwing started over the line. "I have a proposition for you."

"That's," I started as we walked onto Wheeljack's ship. It was a really tight fit for me, and I had to fold my wings so I would fit, but I managed..

"Dreadwing." Wheeljack finished my statement as we stopped in front of the console.

Thankfully, Dreadwing continued after that. "Meet me at these coordinates, if you have the spark." The line then went dead. Great. I knew that I had to go with and I could only hope that the episode had changed and neither of us would end up strapped to that bomb. Of course, I knew that one of us had to so Wheeljack could see that Optimus was different, but I could always hope...right?

"I'll see you there 'Con, just to watch you fry." Wheeljack muttered out loud as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

While I figured that Wheeljack realized that it was a trap, I figured I had better warn him anyways...in a way. "You do know that this is a trap...right?"

As per usual, Wheeljack smirked in his way before he said, "Of course I do. But, that hasn't stopped me before." When he said that, I realized that I had no justification to going with him. But, right before I was about to justify my reasons for coming with, Wheeljack motioned to the seat next to him. "You coming with?"

I nodded and sat down, slightly confused before turning to him. "Why? I thought you liked to go at it alone?"

He smirked back at me as he took off before saying, "Because, since Bulk is obviously not going to be my back-up, I need some bot to call in for clean-up."

Great, I got turned into the note passer. When did this happen? While I wanted to complain, I held back. At least I was finally out of that base. "I guess I can do that much." Silence then fell between us for a while. Great. Silence. I loved that stupid fragging no good thing...

Yeah, I hated it.

But, the silence did give room for me to start and think. I knew that, in this episode, Dreadwing was mainly out for revenge against the Autobots for what they did to his twin. I realized then that sort of revenge drive is what Arcee was kinda known for before Shadow and I came here and saved Cliff. Maybe the two factions had more in common than they thought they did.

When we were, I was guessing, about three quarters of the way to the location, I jumped when Wheeljack suddenly addressed me. "Hey femme, since we are going to be working together on this, I figure I might need to know your name. So, what is it?"

I panicked for a nano-click. If I told Wheeljack my name, than he would know that I was the human girl who had pushed Miko out of the way when he was last here, and who he had saved from Decepticons along with Shadow back when she was Shayla and I was Daniella. But, my panic quickly disappeared when I realized that I went by a new name now. "The name's Pandimala, though it might be easier if you just call me 'Mala right now."

He nodded at that. "Alright then Pandimala, this is what we are going to do. When we land, I want you to hide in the background and follow Dreadwing and I wherever our fight leads. I want you ready as a secret ace just in case things get a little messy."

Since I knew exactly when I was going to be entering this fight, I nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Thankfully, there wasn't any time for silence as we landed and, as Wheeljack ran toward the coordinates that Dreadwing gave us, I kept to the shadows and kept an optic on Wheeljack.

"I wasn't certain you'd show." Dreadwing taunted as he turned to face Wheeljack.

In return, Wheeljack simply stated, "I don't like unfinished business." before he put his servos by his grenade, ready to launch it at Dreadwing.

In response, Dreadwing stood at a battle ready stance and I could feel the tension as it traveled though the air and brushed against my wings, causing them to shiver slightly. This was going to be quite the show and I was glad that I was not going to miss it. While I wished that Shadow was here to see this, I knew two things that stopped me; I knew that three was a crowd and I knew that Cliffjumper would offline me if I knowingly allowed Shadow to come anywhere near getting a bomb strapped to her.

My chassis jumped in surprise when both of them threw their grenades at each other and they hit in perfect unison, causing a massive explosion in front of them. "Whoa." I muttered to myself. That was pretty awesome and it made me wish that I had grenades like that. But, instead, I had my swords, my dagger, and my shoulder cannons. Add those to my size and I was perfect...even though I didn't have a blaster.

But, I couldn't stare long as I ran to keep up with the two mechs as Wheeljack chased Dreadwing into a crevice. The running. That was the only bad part about this. But, I had to suck it up if I was going to keep this episode going smoothly. Of course, I still hoped that it would somehow change and maybe we could just capture Dreadwing instead? Hopefully?

I made it to the dead end before the mech's did and so I lowered my shoulder cannons and stayed at the ready. I had to be ready to make my move once Wheeljack got Dreadwing into position. Then, I would be able to strike and nothing would stop me from claiming ultimate victory...Okay, maybe not.

"If you're thinking about flying out of here," I heard Wheeljack start and I knew that it was my time to make my move.

So, I revealed myself at the top of the edge and made sure my cannons were aimed at Dreadwing before saying, "You better think again Dreadwing."

From his surprised expression, I thought that we were actually going to change everything and no bot was going to have to have the bomb strapped to them. But, that idea was disintegrated when Dreadwing smirked and Wheeljack looked up in shock. Oh slag. I really hated this. My entire chassis felt numb when I watched Dreadwing push that button.

"'Mala!" Wheeljack yelled out to me in a warning.

But, by the time my chassis snapped out of its numb shock, I was already falling down with the explosion. Before I could even think to cover myself against the boulders, I felt something hard slam into my helm and it was lights out.

Some Time Later

The sound of something counting down caused me to groan as I came out of the unconscious state that I had recently been in. At first, I couldn't remember what was going on. But, as the memories slowly started to come back to me, I felt terror travel through my systems. Oh scrap!

My optics rapidly came online and I panicked when I saw that Dreadwing was standing in front of me, and, from the looks of it, he had just activated the bomb. Scrap! I was so going to offline. I just wasn't sure if I wanted the bomb to do the deed or Shadow. The bomb would be faster, and much less painful.

"I see you are awake femme." Dreadwing addressed me as he stepped back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. Although I already knew the answer to that, I had to at least act like I didn't. Plus, I was curious as to what his response was going to be, since we had never even seen if Dreadwing had talked to Bulkhead while putting the bomb on him.

He seemed slightly surprised that I asked him this before he put back on his neutral expression before saying, "The Autobots killed my split spark twin Skyquake. You must pay for this. I cannot let my twin go unavenged. Also, I have no doubt in my processor that the other Autobots will come and retrieve you and that will mean that I will take more of your accursed kind down in his memory."

Okay, if I was going to offline, then I was making sure that Dreadwing knew that I was not an Autobot. Plus, who knew? Maybe he would let me go because I wasn't one! "That all sounds perfectly alright," He stared at me in wide optic shock, like I was purely insane. But, I wasn't done yet. "except for one tiny little detail. I'm not so much caring that I am offlining, I knew that it had to happen one solar cycle. But, let's get one thing straight." I then narrowed my optics. "I am not an Autobot."

The Decepticon seeker stared at me in shock, well, probably continued shock, and he continued to do so for quite some time. It was actually getting kinda annoying. If he was going to say something, say something. Otherwise, go and hide to set his trap so I wasn't annoyed. Finally, though, he shook his helm and the shock went away from his faceplate. "Then I must say that I am sorry that you have to go through this, neutral. Maybe you should have stayed true to yourself instead of getting involved with the Autobots. If you had, then you would not be joining the Well this solar cycle." He then turned and jumped into the air, presumably to get set up.

But, I didn't care. I was staring ahead in shock. What Dreadwing had just said, now everything was starting to make sense. Now, after all that turmoil that I had put myself through, I finally realized what Alpha Trion was talking about when he told us about our mission this time. Everything made sense. Yes, it was going to be hard, but I knew that it had to be done. Also, I couldn't let Shadow know that I had figured it out. For it to work, she had to be kept in the dark.

The sound voices brought me out of my self revelation and I listened as the sound of pedesteps came ever closer to my position. Maybe I would be lucky and it would be Optimus and Wheeljack, like it was in the episode? Please?

My spark fell when the sound of beeping from the scanner increased and, instead of two, three bots came out from around the corner. I didn't mind to see Optimus and Wheeljack. I was super happy to see them, actually. No, my feeling of terror came from the third bot with them, one that was sending me a huge glare that would have sent Unicron and Megatronus from the Original Thirteen running to the deepest, darkest crevice of the Pit.

It was Shadow.

"Uh, hey bots?" I greeted nervously with a slight wave.

"Scrap." I heard Wheeljack mutter.

But, I didn't care about that as Shadow marched toward me until she was right in front of me. "Pandimala what were you thinking coming with Wheeljack. You and I both knew that this was going to happen and yet you did it anyways! Sometimes I think that you really just want to see how close you can come to offlining yourself. Well, congratulations Pandimala! This takes the lead by far!"

While I did flinch as she yelled at me, I knew that she was just venting because she was scared for me. So, I sighed and said, "Don't worry Shadow, I'm worried too."

The look of anger stayed on her faceplate for a few nano-clicks before she finally sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm worried. You really got yourself into a heap of trouble 'Mala."

"Shadow," Optimus addressed us as both he an Wheeljack walked up. "since you and Pandimala have knowledge of what is happening, can you disarm the bomb?"

I knew the answer to that before Shadow shook her helm and answered the Prime. "No. 'Mala and I have changed too much here that I can't disarm it."

Then, Optimus turned to Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, can you disarm the bomb?"

An involuntary flinch came from me as Wheeljack opened up the bomb and addressed Optimus. "Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps; it's a work of art." Okay Wheeljack, you didn't need to sound that impressed with the bomb that risked killing me and taking all three of you with me.

Speaking of that. "Look, you three need to get out of here. I have no idea when this is going to go off and I don't want you three blowing up with me!" I tried to convince them.

Of course, Shadow gave me a look that asked if I was trying to be funny and Optimus and Wheeljack just plain ignored me. Great, I try to be nice and make sure that the good bots don't get blown up with me and they are just throwing my care to the wind. Thanks bots. Maybe next time, I'll ask Dreadwing to hook you all up to a bomb and see how much you want others around. Closing my optics, I sighed to try and let some of this built up stress out of my systems.

When I onlined my optics again, I noticed that Optimus and Shadow were missing. "Where are Shadow and Optimus?"

Wheeljack turned around and shrugged. "You're friend probably took your advice and Optimus, well, what did I tell you earlier femme? When the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail."

But, I shook my helm. That didn't sound like either of them. "No, you don't know Shadow...or Optimus."

The Wrecker just shook his helm and continued with working on the bomb. But, as the nano-clicks ticked away, I felt panic continue to rise inside of me. I couldn't let them offline. I had to make sure that they all continued. While I knew that Shadow needed me for our new mission from Alpha Trion, at least she could take it over. I had faith in her. Now, I just had to get away from Wheeljack and make sure I was far away from all of them when this bomb went off. Also, I had to make sure that there was not a single chance for civilian casualties. "Wheeljack, get the frag out of here!" I yelled at the mech.

However, it seemed like he was not going to be listening to me. "No way. You risked your aft to make sure that I had backup and, from what I understood from what Optimus said, you made sure that it was you and not me in this situation. Now, I'm going to get you out of it."

Shaking my helm, I decided to give it one more try. "Face it Wheeljack, there is only one bot around here who can diffuse this and that's Dreadwing!" I could hear the fear in my own vocals, so I doubted that Wheeljack missed it. And I was scared. I was scared of offlining. I was scared of offlining and taking any of them with me. I got myself into this mess, and I was the only one who was going to suffer because of it. That was going to be final.

The sound of blaster fire caused Wheeljack to turn away from me. This was my chance. "Blaster fire's getting closer. As if,"

BANG!

I didn't let Wheeljack finish and used a good amount of my strength to break my right fist out of the restraint that Dreadwing had me in before I slammed said fish into Wheeljack. I would feel bad later if I lived through this. "Sorry Wheeljack," As I got out of my other restrain, I continued. "it's because I care about you all."

Then, before he could recover from my hit, I quickly ran forward, trying to find my way through this maze of shipping crates and toward the water. There was no way that I was going to risk the three of them and now I just had to find the water. Once I jumped in, then the bomb's power would be centered solely on me...and maybe a few fish. "Water. Where the frag is the end of this maze and the water?" I muttered to myself and I continued to run forward.

When I finally saw the water, I felt, for the first time during this entire mess, relief run through my systems. Finally! Now I just had to jump in and no one else would pay for my mistake. Things had already changed because of Shadow and I and I knew that this was going to be no different. "Sorry fishies." I muttered to the fish, who probably didn't care. Since I was about to be sleeping with them, I had best start off with an apology. But, this was going to be worth it. No bot else was going to die this solar cycle. That, I was going to,

"Pandimala wait!"

I almost slowed down when, to my surprise, both Shadow and Wheeljack dropped in front of me and held out their servos to stop me. "Out of my way!" I yelled at them in a growl as I made contact with them and started to push them toward the water.

But, as we moved, Shadow shook her helm. "No way 'Mala! I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself for nothing! You are not going to leave me! Not now!"

I continued to run forward until their pedes were at the edge by the water. No point in taking them in with me. The whole point of my jumping into the water was to make sure that they avoided getting blown up with me.

"Will you just listen to us femme?" Wheeljack growled.

In response, I shook my helm. "No! You two have to move! You can't diffuse the bomb!" I was really scared. I was not going to let them stay near me when this thing went off. Maybe I could fly out of here? They wouldn't be able to be with me up there. I would be too high up for them and I would just be taking out some seagulls with me.

But, before I could even try to move to transform, Shadow nodded. "Well, duh Pandimala. We know that! Like you said, only Dreadwing can diffuse that thing."

"And Optimus knows it too." Wheeljack finished for her.

My chassis was shaking with indecision and fear as I stood there. I couldn't let them get hurt because of my stupid choice but, at the same time, Dreadwing was my only chance and, as long as nothing went wrong, then Optimus was going to be catching him any moment, and we had to be there. If we weren't than all of their work to help me would be for nothing. But, then what would happen if Dreadwing refused to disarm it?

After a click, I made up my processor. "Fine, let's head over to Optimus and see if he caught Dreadwing yet. But," I was agreeing with them up to a point but I wanted to put in a loop hole for me. "at the first sign that this thing is going to go off, I'm going to make sure that none of you are in the danger zone."

While Wheeljack just turned forward and led us to Optimus, Shadow was giving me a look that said that she was not going to be letting me get blown up. If I survived this, I would have to thank her for being such a stubbornly loyal friend.

"Dreadwing, diffuse the bomb. Or fall victim to your own devise." Optimus stated to Dreadwing as the three of us arrived next to him and stood in a circle around Dreadwing. I was scared and hoped that they all could convince Dreadwing to diffuse this thing. Otherwise, I was going to go splat and I was hoping that it would be only me. Of course, I was really hoping that I would live through this. But, the whole me dying alone was my backup hope...just in case the first one failed.

Dreadwing, however, was not going to make this easy it seemed. "I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Great. I really didn't want to die today! I had just figured out what Alpha Trion wanted us to do, to my own surprise, and I didn't want to end off on that.

"Then we will in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our sister." Optimus quipped back right away. And, just as quickly, I felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me. While I didn't hate the Autobots, I definitely still like the 'Cons better, and now Optimus, Shadow, and Wheeljack were willing to join me in the Allspark if I died from this. Stupid guilt.

"And you." Wheeljack added.

However, instead of the Wrecker finishing that, Shadow took over. "You'll never shake us Dreadwing." I would have smirked at that except for the fact that I was terrified about the bomb going off too soon. If it did, then I wouldn't be able to get far enough away to protect them. But, if I did run too soon, that could ruin the bluff that these three were playing. Well, the bluff that I hoped to Primus that they were playing.

"Very well." I felt so much tension leave me when Dreadwing promised that he would disarm the bomb. I had been so ready to just jump up and get the heck out of here but Dreadwing had saved me so much trouble now.

Once Wheeljack, Shadow, and Optimus had the magnetic crane hook off of Dreadwing, I felt tense again as Dreadwing examined the bomb on my chest. From the show, I was pretty sure that he had to just pull the blue wire and all of this would be,

I about had a spark attack when he pulled the yellow wire. When the bomb disarmed, I felt relief. Relief that Shadow hadn't tried to deactivate it earlier. If she had, then I had a feeling that she would have done what I did and pull the blue wire like what Dreadwing had originally done in the show.

"Too close." Shadow whispered to me with a light jab of her elbow to my side. Guess I deserved that much. But, I was still too shaken from the whole inch from death experience to actually say anything to her in response.

Thankfully, I didn't have to as Wheeljack took over. "I had it narrowed down to the yellow or the blue, or the red." Sure you did Wheeljack. It was probably for the best that everything had gone alright and Dreadwing had diffused the bomb.

Explosions going off all around me caused me to jump in panic and, for a split nano-click, I thought that Dreadwing had lied and that I was about to go kaput. But, thankfully, it was just the other bombs he had placed around the wharf. When Dreadwing transformed and flew off, Optimus, Wheeljack, and Shadow sent shots after him. But, I didn't join them. I wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel right at the click. Maybe it was because I had just escaped death by a breath?

"So..." Wheeljack started, motioning to the fire laced crates around us. "Who do we call for cleanup?"

The others shook their helms before Optimus called for a bridge back to base, after calling Fowler with the cleanup request. Once the bridge was opened, I was hesitant to go through it. "What's the matter 'Mala?" Shadow asked.

Motioning to the deactivated bomb on my chestplate, I sighed before saying, "What if the ground bridge sets it off."

Before Shadow could answer, Wheeljack scanned the bomb before saying, "Nothing to worry about. Even if some of the energy from the bridge hit the bomb, it wouldn't be able to activate the trigger since Dreadwing unplugged it. Once we get back to base, you can have Ratchet take it off."

Nodding slowly in response, I hesitantly made my way into the bridge. It was such a relief to make it through to the other side. Of course, just because it was a relief, didn't mean that I wasted any time. While Ratchet took the bomb off of me, which I couldn't wait for, I listened to Optimus and Wheeljack talk.

"Listen, Commander," Wheeljack started. Was the great Wheeljack...apologizing? "Just want to say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh...think maybe I had the wrong idea about you."

Optimus nodded before saying, "And it would seem you place a greater value on community than you otherwise led on." He then extended his servo toward Wheeljack.

However, it seemed like this was moving too fast for the Wrecker, and I understood that completely. "Whoa! Let's not jump the gun here." He then tried to back up slightly.

But, Cliffjumper was behind him and seemed to want to get a word in. "Come on Wheeljack, if you leave, you'll probably just end up right back here anyways."

"All that wasted fuel." Arcee added.

"And energon is in short supply." That was Shadow.

Of course, Bumblebee had to get in on it. "Come on Wheeljack, don't go."

"Yeah 'Jackie! You just got here!" And there was Bulkhead. Great, almost everybot was talking and I wanted to! But, I was too scared to with the devise of death still attached to me.

"Then again, we do have limited space." Ratchet thought he should comment.

And I did not. "Hey, Ratchet! Focus on me and this Pit bound devise attached to me." I growled that because I was kinda tense that it was still on me. Bulkhead already had his off by the time we got to this point in the show and now I was stuck on the sidelines watching because fate wanted to change this slag. Thanks fate.

However, Wheeljack had other plans. "I don't think I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I could do some exploring. See if this rock suits me."

"No offense to the Jackhammer," Shadow started,

"But you'll need an Earth based vehicle mode." Bulkhead finished.

Wheeljack seemed to think about that for a nano-click before he looked up and nodded. So, Bulkhead led Wheeljack out of the room, presumably to help him pick an alt mode and say goodbye to his friend.

Almost as soon as they were gone, Ratchet finally got the bomb off of me and I quickly stood up, relief flooding through me, and backed away from the bomb. I didn't want to be next to that thing, or even see it ever again! Actually, even being in the same room as it was making me nervous. So, turning to the others, I smiled and said, "Hey bots, I think I'm going to hit the berth. It's been a long day and I don't think I'll live if I stay up for any more of it." I then waved goodbye.

Shadow looked like she was going to follow but, before she could, Cliffjumper walked up to her and asked her something, though I couldn't hear what it was. Before I disappeared down the hall, I saw Shadow cast me a concerned look and I sent her a look of reassurance back, hoping to make her less worried.

Once I made it to my room, I let the door shut before I laid on my berth and started my shutdown procedures. I was kinda glad that Cliffjumper had stopped Shadow from coming to see me. If he hadn't, then I wasn't sure if I could keep the fact that I knew what we had to do, to make Alpha Trion's plan a success, from her and, while I didn't want to do it, I knew that I had to keep her in the dark about this. For it to even work, Shadow had to be on the same need to know as the Autobots. Now, my only problem was figuring out when I would implement the plan.

Finally, the stress of the day finally drained me of energy and I soon found myself falling into the oblivion that is recharge.

**And that, our dear readers, is the end of this highly intense chapter! I was hoping to finish this sooner but work got really hectic and I had to work really long shifts. But, here it is an I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is going to be both written and posted by Shadow.**

**Me: Alright, now, let's go find someone to prank. That'll be fun.**

**Shadow: Um, no. You are going to get it for making me have to wait for this!**

**Me: *runs away from Shadow***

**Both of us: *time freezes around us except for our voices in our heads* Good bye for now! *continues to play 'Run-A-Way-From-Shadow'* **


	7. Crossfire

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter here and we brought an awesome chapter with us. Let me just say that one of the biggest plot twists of this entire story is going to occur in this chapter and I'm sure it will leave you all on the edge or your seats. *pauses* Or very angry with Dragon and I for putting you through such a surprise. Either one is possible. But that's all I have to say besides that we don't own Transformers Prime. We only own our lovely OC's.**

**Both of us: Enjoy the chapter! *grins***

"HAHAHA! Cliff, put me down!"

Remember during the whole Orion Pax fiasco when Cliff said he would take me on our first date? That's exactly where we were now. It wasn't anything too fancy. Cliff decided to be a cheesy mech and sat up what could possibly be the Cybertronian version of a picnic on top of the base. As you can see, I'm enjoying myself.

Cliff laughed and spun me around again, causing me to squeal. If he dropped me, I was so kicking his aft the next time we trained. But given the firm grip he had on my waist I don't think I had to worry about being dropped. "No can do Shadow. I'm enjoying myself too much."

"Cliff!" I yelled, but the grin on my face didn't help me appear angry.

Cliffjumper laughed again and sat me on my pedes. I glared at him playfully as he gently grabbed my arms and placed them around his neck. "I could've did it myself you know." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

He smiled. "I know but I prefer to save your the work and do it myself."

I rolled my optics with a smile. "Silly mech."

"Only for you Shadow." Cliffjumper ended his statement with a quick kiss. I couldn't help but smile. Who knew that I would end up loving Cliffjumper of all the mechs in this universe?

We pulled apart and Cliffjumper groaned. "Frag. It's time for me to go on patrol."

"Already?" I frowned. Time sure is passing by quick these days.

Cliff sighed. "Unfortunately yes." He smirked. "But don't worry. We'll pick up where we left off when I get back. For now you have the spend your time in the company of Bulkhead, Jazz, and Ratchet. Everyone else is on patrol."

He grabbed my hand and we started to head back to the main room. I hummed in thought. "I'm sure Pandimala is enjoying herself. She's been stuck in base for a while now." I sighed. "Though I can't help but worry about her when she's by herself. Primus knows she gets herself in to trouble too much."

"Hey, have faith in her. She's not leaving you just yet." Cliffjumper smiled. We made it in to the main room and he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later sweetspark."

I grinned and waved at him as he transformed and drove out of base. Jazz walked over to me from his spot beside Bulkhead. His visor was glowing and his trademark grin was on his face.

"You two are such sweethearts." Jazz grinned at me. "Honestly makes meh feel like going out there and finding me a lil lady."

I smirked. "Don't worry Jazz. Your special someone is out there waiting for you."

Our conversation was cut short by a beep coming from the monitor. Jazz and I walked over to Ratchet and Bulkhead. The former Wrecker glanced at the screen and asked, "What is it?"

Ratchet stared at the monitor for a minute before answering, "A high frequency signal with an embedded message."

"Again?" I asked. I hadn't been there for the last time 'Scream did this but 'Mala told me all about it. I guess it was my turn now.

"Starscream." Ratchet confirmed my thoughts.

"What do ya mean again?" Jazz frowned in confusion.

I patted his shoulder. "We'll explain later Jazzy."

Ratchet started reading the message before Jazz could say anything about his new nickname. "I have received information that is of extreme interest to you. Bring medical kit."

"I'll go with." I volunteered. "Mala got to go last time so it's my turn now."

"I'm coming with." Bulkhead glanced at me. He then smirked. "You are still a rookie."

I placed a hand over my spark in fake hurt. "Bulk, you wound me!"

"Save the dramatics and get your afts through da bridge." Jazz chuckled as he activated the ground bridge.

"At least you still have some sense." Ratchet grumbled as he led Bulkhead and I through the ground bridge.

When we came out on the other side, I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the state Starscream was in. It was a little cruel I know but I absolutely cannot stand this guy. He's a coward, plain and simple.

"Clear." I said and Ratchet and Bulkhead came out behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" Starscream, well, screamed as he backed away from me.

I put a servo on my hip and smirked. "Aw, you do remember me. I'm flattered."

"Make it fast." Ratchet snapped before Starscream had a chance to make up a come back.

The seeker glared at me before turning to Ratchet. "It would appear that like myself, Airachnid has gone rogue."

"What's it to us?" Ratchet asked.

"She's planning to retaliate against Meg.." I honestly don't see how Ratchet and Bulkhead didn't notice this slip up. "Um mankind. I can provide you with her current location."

"I don't believe you." I said, kinda bluntly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Starscream seemed to get irritated. "I directed you to the Decepticon space bridge so you could rescue Orion Pax didn't I?"

"Yeah but then you helped MECH still Jazz's t-cog!" Bulkhead growled.

"So? He got it back didn't he?" Starscream snapped. If Jazz were here, I'm pretty sure Starscream would not have said those words.

Ratchet scoffed and we began to walk back in to the ground bridge. I hated this part. Of course I knew that we would eventually get some information out of Starscream.

"Okay I admit!" And here it comes. "Aligning myself with those vile humans was a colossal error in judgment! But I am alone. I do what I must to survive!" I turned around just as Starscream collapsed to his knees. "But I paid the price. I am now the one missing his t-cog."

"You're grounded?" Bulkhead was in shock.

"Thus of little, if any, threat to you." Starscream looked up at us with the most pitiful look I've ever seen. "But Airachnid and her insecticon intend to..."

"Insecticon?" Ratchet gasped. "Here?"

"How?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I would have asked." Starscream started bitterly. "But I was too busy squeezing through a narrow crevice trying to keep the vermin from chewing my leg off while Airachnid watched."

I crossed my arms and couldn't help but growl. "Guess today's your lucky day Starscream."

After Ratchet repaired Starscream's leg, we received Airachnid's coordinates and went back to base. When we got back I immediately walked over to Pandimala and Cliffjumper.

"Where were you?" 'Mala asked though I could tell from the look in her optics that she already knew.

"Oh you know...fixing up Primus forsaken excuses of seekers. The usual." I remarked sarcastically.

"Aw, don't worry about him." Cliffjumper laid a hand on my shoulder. "He's gone now."

"If you two kiss while standing in front of me..." Pandimala trailed off dangerously.

Before Cliff and I had a chance to actually do that, Ratchet started speaking. "The coordinates Starscream provided are in an abandoned Decepticon mine."

"Hold on!" I jumped when Jazz yelled that. Since Cliff didn't die, Arcee didn't have a reason to speak out against this. But Starscream was the one who helped MECH get Jazz's t-cog. Jazz continued, "You just fixed 'Screamer up and sent him on his way?!"

"What were we suppose to do? Take him back here?" Bulkhead retorted.

"Not that anyone here wouldn't jump at da chance to get Airachnid," Jazz's visor flashed dangerously. "But dat mech helped those humans steal my t-cog!"

"You weren't there Jazz!" I decided to put in my two cents. "I don't like him either but he was weak and defenseless!"

"And learning about the insecticon could prove highly tactical." Ratchet added. "Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past."

"Sure! When he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back!" Jazz lost his accent for a moment there as he got in Ratchet's face. I shuddered. Small or not, Jazz could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron," Optimus started and I could've sworn I saw Pandimala cringe at having to hear another lecture from Optimus, even if it wasn't directed at her. "We lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies. None the less, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless life form."

A cold feeling washed over me. Why did I have the feeling that something bad was going to happen? Pandimala walked over to me and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I pushed those thoughts away from my processor for the moment. Then I studied 'Mala's face. "More importantly, are _you _okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine." Pandimala waved off my concern. I was still worried though. She looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge." Optimus requested. "Shadowstalker, Pandimala, Bulkhead, and Arcee, you four will come with me."

We all nodded. Cliffjumper looked disappointed but then he looked at me and said, "Be careful."

I smiled. "Always am."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and the four 'Bots Optimus called on ran through behind him. When we came out, we were in front of a large opening. I knew that Megatron, Airachnid, and an insecticon were down there.

"Proceed with extreme caution." Optimus advised before we all began to climb down in to the hole.

The hole wasn't as deep as I thought it would be, so we made it down in record time. We crouched down by a ledge and watched Megatron and the insecticon duke it out. Airachnid was watching on a rock nearby.

"Woah! 'Scream never said anything about Megatron." Bulkhead gasped.

"It would seem that Starscream orchestrated this convergence in the hope that all his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf." Optimus stated. That wasn't exactly true. Starscream actually didn't know that Megatron would be here so we can't blame him for this one.

"Well, you can have whatever's left of Megatron." Arcee spat. "Airachnid's mine."

"Arcee! No!" Optimus tried to stop her but the blue femme wasn't having it as she transformed and sped over to Airachnid.

I watched Megatron battle the insecticon. That bad feeling wouldn't leave me. Is something seriously bad going to happen today? I winced as Megatron punched the insecticon back in to the wall. It was stunned for a moment. Megatron looked around until his optics finally landed on us. I narrowed my optics as he stared at Pandimala longer.

"So many surprises today." The warlord remarked.

The insecticon tried to sneak up on ole buckethead but ended up being punched across the room. I watched as Megatron brutally destroyed the insecticon, ending the battle by finally chopping his head off. Megatron chuckled darkly and threw his arms in the air.

"Let that be a warning to anyone who dares to cross a gladiator from Kaon!" He yelled. "Be they Decepticon..."

We all jumped down from the ledge and surrounded Megatron. The warlord glanced at us before finishing, "Or Autobot." He then looked at Pandimala, who was shocked. "Ah, femme. You do not have to be an Autobot you know. I can look at you and tell you have the bearings of a Decepticon. Join us."

Pandimala didn't say anything. She only looked on in shock. I growled and said, "No chance Megatron. She's staying with us."

Megatron only narrowed his optics before charging at Optimus. We all tensed up but Megatron only made it a few steps before he collapsed from his injuries. It didn't seem to faze him through as he slowly looked up at Optimus.

"It would seem as if I am unarmed and at your mercy." Megatron remarked coldly. "So tell me Optimus, do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?"

Optimus didn't say anything for a minute. Finally he aimed his ion displacer at Megatron's helm. Megatron glared in to the barrel of the weapon. I thought we would actually pull it off but two things stopped us. The first thing was the blasters shots raining down on us which reminded me of the fact that Dreadwing was coming. The second thing was the one that made my processor go completely numb with emotional pain. What was it you ask?

Pandimala aimed her cannons at Optimus and set them to fire.

Shock overtook me so bad that I couldn't find the strength to aim my blasters at the vehicons that had surrounded us or at Dreadwing.

"The surprises never cease." Megatron commented.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead mumbled.

My mouth finally managed to form a word. "Pandimala?"

She couldn't meet my eyes.

"Mala, what are you doing?!" Bulkhead asked the question that was running through my processor.

"Making my choice." She responded. Kind of bluntly too.

"The right one, I assure you femme." Megatron smirked, even though he was currently weak and at our mercy.

"Mala?" My voice came out as a whisper. "What are you doing?" Tears formed in my optics but I wouldn't allow them to fall.

Pandimala opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She only stared at me before shaking her helm and looking away.

"Return Megatron to us and I will allow you to live." Dreadwing stated.

"Never trust a 'Con! Kick buckethead's bucket!" Bulkhead roared.

Any other time I would have laughed at that. But my only focus now was 'Mala and my body seemed to completely shut down. After the longest pause in history, Optimus asked, "Dreadwing, do I have your word?"

Dreadwing was silent for a moment before putting his cannon away and holding out his arms. Bulkhead guided me back to Optimus because I was still in shock. But that simple movement woke me up and emotions finally registered in my processor again. Pure hot anger flooded through me and I pushed Bulkhead off of me and growled at 'Mala, who stepped back.

"That's it, huh?!" I yelled. "Years of friendship only for you to turn your back on me and join the 'Cons?! What about me, huh 'Mala?! Were we ever really friends?!"

"Shadowstalker, stand down." Optimus quickly said before things could escalate.

"My liege." Dreadwing addressed his master as he helped Megatron to his feet.

Megatron growled. "Dreadwing may have given you his word but I didn't. Femme, come along." He then addressed his troops."DESTROY THEM!"

I yelled out in anger and released it by ending the lives of the vehicons. I stood back to back with Bulkhead and Optimus and between the three of us the drones were down in minutes.

"That was intense." Bulkhead remarked before glancing at me. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said quietly.

Bulkhead's anger soon matched my own. "I can't believe Pandimala! After everything we've done for her!"

"Enough." Optimus said firmly. "We will deal with that situation another time."

Another thought occurred to me. "Oh scrap. Arcee!"

I ran towards the direction she went in and the footsteps behind me told me Optimus and Bulkhead were following. Optimus opened up the com-link and asked, "Arcee, what is your status?"

The reply was quick. "_In need of assist, but alive. And so is Airachnid." _Her tone took on a bitter tone at the end.

"At least Megatron took care of the other bug problem. Hey 'Cee, get a load of this. Pandimala defected." Bulkhead scoffed.

_"She WHAT?!" _Arcee yelled. "_Wait...Primus, Shadow are you okay?"_

"I'm fine." I snapped. "I don't wanna talk about it right now."

Everyone was silent after that. We all had a lot to think about right now.

**Some Time Later**

"PANDIMALA DID WHAT?!"

Everyone winced when Ratchet screamed that. Jazz's visor flashed as he said angrily, "Why would she do that?!"

"How are we supposed to know?!" Bulkhead snapped. "Megatron gave her the offer and she accepted. We don't know what was going on in that processor of hers."

"After everything we did for her!" Bumblebee's armor shook in anger.

I was relieved when Cliffjumper quietly pulled me away and led me to his room. We sat on his berth and I only stared at the floor. Cliffjumper tilted my chin up to look at him and asked softly, "Shadow, are you okay? Like _really _okay?"

Just by staring in to his optics, I completely broke. The tears I had been holding back flowed freely now and I whimpered. Cliff didn't say anything. He just pulled me close and I sobbed in to his chest. I kept mumbling 'Mala's name over and over again and Cliffjumper kept muttering "it's okay" in my audio receptors. Somehow, I managed to calm down enough to the point where I wasn't completely sobbing anymore. Wow, who knew a Cybertronian could cry this hard?

"Feel better?" My mech asked softly as he rubbed my winglet.

I nodded, not trusting my own voice right now. He then asked, "You wanna sleep in here tonight?" I nodded again.

Cliffjumper made sure to turn the lights off before laying down on the berth and pulling me close. Now that I've went through the pain of losing Pandimala, I don't wanna think about what would happen if I lost Cliff.

"Cliff?" I asked weakly. The sound of my voice sounded foreign to me after crying so hard.

He opened one optic. Okay, so at least I didn't wake him up. "Yes Shadow?"

"I love you."

Cliff smiled at me before kissing my forehead. "I love you too sweetspark. Now get some sleep. And I promise I'll be right here beside you when you wake up." Who knew this chatter box and cocky mech could be so sweet and loving?

"Okay." I mumbled before closing my optics.

I was out like a light.

**And THAT my good friends is the end of this particularly emotional chapter. Next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me. Hopefully, we won't have to wait long to see what Pandimala's going to be up to next chapter.**

**Me: How'd you like it?**

**Dragon: I loved it! It looks like our plans are coming together perfectly.**

**Both of us: Good bye for now! *goes to sleep***


	8. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry for the wait everyone. This is entirely my fault. School and work slammed into me and it made it difficult to work on this. But, now we can get started. I hope you all enjoy this next installment of this amazing epic!**

**Shadow: If you can ever update regularly.**

**Me: I try! **

**Shadow: *smirks* I know.**

**Me: *frowns***

**Both of us: We hope you enjoy this! *both sit on couch with popcorn to watch the excitement***

I felt like the weight of the world was slamming into my wings as I flew next to Megatron. I felt like I had just ripped out a piece of my very being and I was never going to get it back. But, I didn't have a choice. While I knew that Shadow as probably in immense pain right now, I had to do this if we were going to complete the mission that Alpha Trion gave to us. However, that didn't mean that the guilt weighing down on my soul would go away anytime soon.

_Flashback:_

_When the five of us walked out of the bridge and stood at the opening to the mine, I barely held back a shiver. This had to be it. This was the day that I was going to have to do it. After my self-revelation during the whole bomb incident, I had gone through all of the possible list of episodes I had known about when I was human and, unfortunately, determined that the best time to leave the Autobots was going to be during Crossfire. Didn't mean that I liked it though. I knew that this was going to hurt everyone and I would never forgive myself for the pain that I was about to cause them all._

_"Proceed with extreme caution." Optimus advised before we all went into the cave after him._

_The climb down was quiet, almost too quiet. It let me have a moment to focus on what I was planning and, honestly, I was hoping to hold off as much as I could. The Autobots were my friends; Shadow was my best friend, and I knew that this was going to be excruciatingly painful to do this to them all._

_…Frag it this is why I didn't like silence! It let my mind make me feel guilty before I had even done the act._

_Once we got to the opening of the main cavern, we all crouched down and watched as Megatron and the Insecticon duked it out. Honestly, if this was any other time, I would be amazed at the sheer brilliance of the fight that I was watching. This fight truly exhibited the qualities of Megatron's time in the gladiatorial pit….back when I respected the Decepticon cause and what it stood for. It still bothered me as to why Megatron lost his way and began to act as the Council, fraggers, did. _

_"Woah! 'Scream never said anything about Megatron." Bulkhead gasped._

_"It would seem that Starscream orchestrated this convergence in the hope that all his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf." Optimus stated. Well, that wasn't quite right Prime. As much as I wanted Starscream to take the fall for this, I knew that the idiotic robot chicken hadn't actually counted on Megatron being here as well. He probably thought that Airachnid and her Insecticon would fight the Autobots and that they would both wipe each other out and just leave his only obstacle; Megatron._

_"Well, you can have whatever's left of Megatron." Arcee growled. "Airachnid's mine."_

_"Arcee! No!" Optimus tried to stop her but the blue motorcycle femme didn't listen and launched herself off of the ledge and at Airachnid. Sometimes, I found it amusing how similar the Autobots and Decepticons were. Both had strong willed leaders, both had somewhat insubordinate followers, though Starscream was much worse than Arcee, both had speed junkies, both had power hitters who enjoyed the thrill of the battle, and both had medics who had some pride in either their paint job or their work. _

_Returning my mind from that strangely accurate comparison, I watched as Megatron continued to fight the bug. It really was quite a work of art, battle. When Megatron started to look around, I suddenly had a strange feeling pulling at me. What was it? His optics soon went from where Airacnid had previously been to where we all were now and, after they scanned everyone else, his blood red optics stopped on me and our optics locked, sending a shiver down my back plates. In that look, I could see so much of Megatron and it felt strange._

_"So many surprises." The leader remarked, his optics not leaving mine and mine not leaving his. Honestly, I felt frozen in the position. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. With the decision that I was about to make, I would soon be seeing those optics more than I had been up until now._

_When the insecticon started to sneak up on him, I felt this strange pull to warn him. Where had that come from? Something wasn't right. Of course, there were many things that wouldn't be right about this day but that was something unexpected. However, like in the episode, Megatron reacted in perfect timing and, after some more fighting, I watched as Megatron sliced the helm off of the insecticon. _

_Megatron's dark chuckle after that reverberated through my chassis and it made me feel like flinching before he raised his arms up in victory before he shouted, "Let that be a warning to anyone who dares to cross a gladiator from Kaon! Be they Decepticon," We all then jumped down from the edge, keeping with the episode, and surrounded Megatron. He glanced at us before finishing. "Or Autobot." He then looked to me, which shocked me, before he started to speak to me, which scared me more. "Ah, femme. You do not have to be an Autobot you know. I can look at you and tell you have the bearings of a Decepticon. Join us."_

_I mentally flinched when he proposed that to me. I couldn't find my voice to answer him. I couldn't. It was like he knew. As I stared into his optics, I realized that, somehow, he did know. It scared me but, at the same time, it made me relieved. I wasn't sure why and these emotional tug of wars were not helping my mind any._

_"No chance Megatron. She's staying with us." Shadow answered for me…though I wasn't sure if that was the correct answer. And, from the look in his optics, Megatron knew that too._

_Megatron narrowed his optics before charging at Optimus. We all tensed up but Megatron only made it a few steps before he collapsed from his injuries. It didn't seem to faze him through as he slowly looked up at Optimus. "It would seem as if I am unarmed and at your mercy." Megatron remarked coldly in a sort of challenge. "So tell me Optimus, do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?"_

_Optimus didn't say anything for a minute. Finally he aimed his ion displacer at Megatron's helm. Megatron glared in to the barrel of the weapon like he didn't fear death, and I had a feeling that he didn't. But, I did. This was the time. It was time to break my bonds with the Autobots and continue the mission that Alpha Trion gave to Shadowstalker and myself. So, I lowered my weapons and set them to fire…_

_At Optimus Prime._

_The blaster fire coming from above told me that Dreadwing and the Decepticons were coming. But, that didn't faze me. I couldn't have cared less if they showed up. However, what did faze me was one bot, and the look of utter betrayal on her faceplate. _

_"The surprises never cease." Megatron commented._

_"Oh scrap." Bulkhead mumbled._

_"Pandimala?" Shadow asked me, her voice slightly shaky probably due to the shock at what I was doing._

_I couldn't force myself to look in her optics._

_"Mala, what are you doing?!" Bulkhead asked with pain and confusion laced into his vocals. Each word that was shot at me made this harder and harder to do. But, I had no choice. Shadow would never be able to even think of betraying the Autobots, especially with her relationship with Cliff, so I was the only one left to take on this burden, and it hurt. I sent a silence prayer to Primus to give me strength._

_Realizing that I had to answer quickly or risk suspicion from Megatron, I glared at Bulkhead and gave a blunt response. "I'm making my choice."_

_"The right one, I assure you femme." Megatron remarked to me. Even though he was at the mercy of Optimus, I could see the light of victory blazing in his optics and I knew that this was what he wanted. To tear the Autobots apart at my betrayal. But, as much as I wanted to take it back and explain everything, I knew that I couldn't._

_"'Mala?" Shadow's voice came out in a pain filled whisper. I forced myself to look at her as she continued. "What are you doing?" I could feel the pain of my betrayal through her voice and see it in her optics, which looked on the verge of crying in sorrow, and my body immediately moved to explain to her. But, I stopped myself. I had to keep her in the dark about this. As much pain as she was in, I had to make sure that Megatron saw that. This was not some plan that we created to get me into the Decepticons. This was my choice free of any Autobot influence…and that included Shadowstalker. So, I simply shook my helm and looked away from her, not able to take the onslaught of pain coming from her betrayed look._

_"Return Megatron to us and I will allow you to live." Dreadwing stated._

_"Never trust a 'Con! Kick buckethead's bucket!" Bulkhead roared._

_I wasn't wanting this to drag out and, thankfully, Optimus was ready for a peaceful way out of this. "Dreadwing, do I have your word?" Dreadwing was silent for a moment before putting his cannon away and holding out his arms. _

_When Bulkhead moved to take Shadow away from me and toward Optimus, I felt like this was going to stay quiet and I might be able to recover from the pain I was going through at betraying them all._

_But, it didn't, and I deserved what came._

_Her growl caused me to step back. "That's it, huh?!" She yelled, pure anger and fury pouring out of her. "Years of friendship only for you to turn your back on me and join the 'Cons?! What about me, huh 'Mala?! Were we ever really friends?!" Every word she said cut deep into my spark and I felt as it crumbled as she asked me each and every question. We were supposed to be friends to the end of time and I had been the one to betray her and destroy what we had. Every single pain filled word was like a sword through my spark and it was hard to not start crying. But, I deserved this. So, I stood and kept on my emotionless façade as she was pulled toward the Autobots._

_"Shadowstalker, stand down." Optimus quickly said, a relief that I didn't feel I deserved._

_"My liege." Dreadwing addressed Megatron as I came and stood by them. Once Megatron stood, he smirked and I knew that this was going to be the last time that I saw Shadow for some time, so I made sure that I took a good look at her._

_"Dreadwing may have given you his word but I didn't. Femme, come along." He ordered me before he addressed the rest of his troops. "DESTROY THEM!"_

_Immediately, I jumped and followed Megatron and Dreadwing as the drones held off the Autobots as we escaped. I had done it. There was no turning back now. Instead of being a netural…I was now a Decepticon._

_End of Flashback._

"Dreadwing." Megatron started, causing me to focus on their conversation, "You disobeyed my orders in following me here." He then paused and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he continued. "You will make a fine first lieutenant." Good, so I didn't miss anything. I didn't want to be on the bad end of Megatron's anger and zoning out would probably be a very bad idea. I would have to remember that in the future.

Thankfully, I was paying attention as Megatron addressed me. "While I am most pleased by your switch to our side femme, remember that I am in command and my orders go without question. Is that understood?"

A test right off the bat. Thankfully, I knew to answer him quickly. "Understood Lord Megatron." It felt strange, addressing him as Lord. But, I had to make sure that my defection was complete and that included addressing Megatron as Lord Megatron. It was going to be a long night.

Our flight to the Nemesis was shorter than I expected and the three of us hovered in the air for a second before Megatron transformed, landing on the ship. Dreadwing and I followed his lead and I ended up on Megatron's left. Once we made it a few steps, the bay doors opened and out walked Knockout and I would not exaggerate in saying that he was shocked to see me standing next to Megatron.

What was surprising though was that I felt none of the fangirl feelings that I had before all of this mess with Unicron. While it was a little sad to think about it like this, I realized that I must have just had a fangirl crush on the bot. Oh well. Guess Shadow would have been happy that I wasn't getting with him.

The sound of a blaster caused me to freeze when Knockout pointed his blaster at me. Well, that was until I realized that he must think me as an enemy still so I sighed and was going to say something when Megatron spoke. "Knockout that is no way to greet our new comrade. Pandimala here has left the Autobots and seen that we are truly the side worth fighting for."

I nodded in response. "It is an honor to fight for you and the Decepticons, Lord Megatron."

The warlord seemed pleased at my response for he motioned to me before saying, "Knockout, take our new ally to the med bay and give her our mark. I want the entire universe to know that this femme is now one of us."

It was hard to not shutter my optics in shame. While I admit that I was more a fan of the Decepticons than the Autobots, this was definitely not the way that I had thought I would be supporting them. The weight of my betrayal of the Autobots…of Shadowstalker, was still heavy and, once I had a moment alone, I knew that it would come crashing into me.

But, until I was alone, I had to keep the portrayal of a now loyal soldier under the warlord's command. "Of course Lord Megatron. Follow me femme." I looked to Megatron, to make sure I had permission to follow him, and I did so once the…my leader nodded toward me. Knockout and I were alone as we walked toward where I assumed the med bay was. "So, why did you turn from the Autobots?" He asked me once we stopped at a door and he started to punch in the code.

Once the door opened, I followed Knockout inside and laid down on the med berth he motioned me to before saying, "Because, after I talked with Lord Megatron during that whole Unicron mess, I realized that he was right. The Autobots were using me and I was not trusted with them. So, I decided that they no longer deserved my loyalty and I would go with our leader and to where I truly belonged." While part of that had helped me make the change, the only real reason I was here was because of Alpha Trion's mission. If it wasn't for that, I would have never hurt Shadowstalker like I knew I had.

"This might hurt." Knockout muttered as I heard the welding torch turn on.

I winced slightly as I felt heat by my wings and I looked to him as started to etch the Decepticon insignia into my right wing. Guess this was another test from Megatron. He knew how sensitive wings were and knew that I would have to be completely loyal to him to have the insignia placed there. So, I decided to solidify my allegiance to them…at least as far as Megatron was concerned. "Don't forget to put an exact copy on my other wing. It would look wrong to only have one wing with the insignia."

He raised an optic ridge at me but said nothing until, after a few minutes, I noticed that he moved the welder from my right wing and moved to my left. "So, how did you betray the Autobots?" Knockout asked me as he worked on the second one.

Great. While I loved the character of Knockout, I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. But, I knew that a regular Decepticon wouldn't hesitate to brag. So, while I wasn't going to brag, I figured that I had better tell. "Pointed my cannons at Optimus when he pointed his blaster at Megatron. I was going to fire them too but Dreadwing got there before I got that opportunity." It went quiet for another moment before I realized that Knockout was probably just trying to pass the time by talking. So, I figured I could help out and avoid topics that I didn't want to talk about. "So, what do you all do up here for fun? I mean when we aren't going to be blasting at Autobots."

He sent me a quick glance before saying, "Well, we just keep to ourselves mainly. Sometimes the drones study up on human culture, though they think that I don't know about it, and Soundwave spends a lot of time in his room. But, stay on your guard. I don't know who it is, but every so often, one of the drones get stuck in a prank, and Starscream did too before he defected, and it seems like no one is safe from them."

Pranks? I couldn't think of any Decepticons in this dimension that would have the affinity to pull off pranks. "Those sound like a good time." The sound of the welder turning off told me that Knockout was done was with both wings and so I glanced at them and studied the insignia's that were now a part of each of my wings. This was permenant. I was now a Decepticon, and that meant that this was my home. "So, where am I going to be staying?"

Motioning for me to get up, Knockout started to lead me out of the room. "While I was giving you your insignias, Lord Megatron contacted me and told me that he wanted your room close to the west side of the ship."

"What's over there?" I asked him. I had a feeling that Megatron was wanting me close.

"The only things really over there are Soundwave's room and Lord Megatron's room." Knockout answered me.

So, it was obvious that I was not trusted yet. Megatron was probably keeping me close to make sure that he was nearby if I tried to cause trouble or, if he wasn't there, then Soundwave would be next. Oh well. At least they weren't making it obvious that I wasn't completely untrusted. If I was, then I would probably have a troop of drones watching me wherever I went.

Once we arrived at a door at the end of the hall, I assumed we were at my room due to Knockout stopping and motioning to the keypad. I made sure to watch carefully as he punched in the numbers so I wouldn't forget. The numbers were one, six, zero, and seven before he punched in a 'w'. It didn't take my mind long to realize that the 'w' probably stood for warrior. If I had thought I wouldn't have to fight Shadow, well…that hope was now extinguished. "Thanks for walking me." I stated before walking into the open door.

I saw a flash of surprise show on Knockout's faceplate, though I wasn't sure as to why yet, before he returned to a neutral look. "Well, you should probably rest up. I know that Lord Megatron is going to want to look for more relics and you will need to recharge." He then walked away.

Once he was gone, I closed my door and, once I heard it shut, I felt myself start to lose it. My legs were shaking slightly and I felt like my spark was constricting. What had I done? I knew that I needed to betray them. I had to betray them. If I didn't, then we would not be able to complete our mission from Alpha Trion. But, that did not stop the crushing force of guilt from slamming into me.

A feeling of something cool on my cheeks snapped me back to my senses. It was a single tear. I could not afford to cry. Not now and not ever. It would make all the pain I was going through worthless. So, while I still was in pain, I stood up straight before moving to what I assumed was my berth. I wasted no time in laying down and I was glad when the berth was much more comfortable than the ones at the Autobot base. Of course, the Decepticons were used to housing aerial mode bots like myself much more than the Autobots.

It did not take me long to start my shut down procedures and I soon found myself in a dreamless recharge.

**And this is what happened after all of our fun with Pandimala's betrayal! Looks like she is struggling with this more than she is wanting everyone to know. I know that this isn't very long but I hope that you all enjoy this and, as an Autobot two-wheeler once said, "Quality, not quantity." So I am hoping that the quality makes up for this. I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter but I hope that this was a good update. Next chapter will be written and posted by Shadow!**

**Shadow: You take way too long.**

**Me: I know…but I am trying?**

**Shadow: *shakes head* Is that a question?**

**Me: Maybe?**

**Both of us: Goodbye for now everyone and good luck in all you do! *tries to surf on a sea of energon***


End file.
